Resident Evil 0: Give Me Freedom
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Based on Resident Evil Zero, with hints of yaoi and possibly beastiality...the second one is only hinted at, not gonna explore that avenue too much unless you want me to.
1. Attack

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Ever since I wrote 'Indulgence', I haven't gone back to writing another Resident Evil fic in a long while…so, I've decided to embark on writing a prequel fic to the story 'Gimme Shelter' by Pixietails (who wrote the BillyxLeon fic that inspired the sequel I wrote for it). This one will be explained in the summary, so here it is!

 **Set during the events of Resident Evil 0. If anyone's played the game, you know what happens…but for those who didn't, here's a brief summary: Rebecca and the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team investigate the murders that happened in the Raccoon City forest, but she ends up aboard a train with a mass murderer named Billy Coen…can they cooperate and get off the train alive, while also learning to trust each other?**

*"Talking"

*' _Flashbacks/Thoughts'_

*'Song Lyrics (if requested/appropriate)'

 **Ch.1- Attack**

The sky above the Raccoon Forest was alit with stars and filled with clouds floating by in lazy and tired movements, rain filling their wispy depths that threatened to fall at a moment's notice without warning. The only sound that broke the silence was that of a train moving along tracks laid down on the ground, the moon making the metal glow in the pale light as the train kept moving down its' preset path.

On a cliff overlooking the forest, a man who was easily 6 feet tall gazed out at the tranquil wooded area…a smile gracing his lips as he opened his mouth and started to sing loudly, the sound of something squelching along the ground was the only other noise that had been made in that moment. The man's white gown fluttered in the breeze as the creatures he was singing to started moving quickly towards the train, his shoulder length dark brown locks also caressed by the calming wind as he continued to sing loud enough for anyone nearby to hear.

Onboard the train, which was called the _Eclyptic Express_ , people of high standing and wealth were dining and chatting happily about things that were going on in their lives as the train moved smoothly along the ground without hitting any bumps in the road beneath it.

As the minutes seemed to tick by slowly, one of the bell boys looked towards the glass window when he heard the sound of something hit the glass…a strange object sticking to the window from the outside, upon closer inspection it looked to be about the size of two hands put together.

As the people onboard the train kept eating, more of those objects just appeared out of nowhere and stuck to the window…the bell boy walking over to find that the object was really a work or leech and it had fanged teeth lining the inside of its' mouth, the weight of so many of them sticking to the window at once caused the glass to crack and break. The leeches all began attacking the inhabitants of the train, their screams echoing loudly as they were eaten alive with no way of getting the leeches off their bodies.

Eventually, all of them had been devoured and were dead…the leeches taking up residence inside the train after their meal so that they could procreate and fill the machine with their offspring, the man in the white gown finishing his song and smiling at the work his children had done.

(Elsewhere)

A van was moving through the forest along a different path than the one the train was using, the dark metal almost completely blending in with the darkness surrounding it. In the front were two men, both of them Military Police officers, their job being almost complete as they kept driving along the path towards their destination.

Neither of them were aware that they were being stalked by a group of dogs, low growls spilling out of their torn throats as they silently but quickly followed their prey until they could get them alone and then they would strike…and they would eat well that night, saliva dripping out of their mouths.

In the back of the vehicle, a man sat with his head slumped forward as he stared at the silver cuffs holding his hands together…the metal mocking him cruelly as it glinted in the low light. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt his own impending death coming towards him, his heart growing heavy with regret as he knew that after tonight he wouldn't live to see the light of the next morning.

Or at least, that's what he thought would happen when he felt the van start to rock and sway as he himself was moved around until the vehicle was turned over on its' side…the brunette male falling to the ground on his side and grunting slightly when he collided with the metal floor of the vehicle. Outside the van, he heard the officers transporting him screaming as their throats were torn out by razor sharp teeth and deep growls were mixed in with their terrified yelling. After roughly 10 minutes, the screaming stopped and the sounds of their flesh being eaten off their bones was all that could be heard as the brunette male took this chance to kick the doors open and make his escape.

The dogs that had attacked the van didn't even notice that another potential kill had given them the slip, they were too busy filling their stomachs with the meat of their fallen prey. As the brunette male made his way through the forest, he noticed something enter his line of vision as he silently made his way towards the object.

It turned out to be a train, and this escaped man knew that he could use it to hide from his pursuing superiors as he used a back door that wasn't locked to enter the train and find a place to hide out until daylight.

What this man didn't know was that he'd escaped his own prison just to fall into a whole new nightmare, and this one would last until he was either dead or triumphed over it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, hope you guys like this first chapter…if you like it enough, I'll write another chapter and then post it. For now though, read and review.


	2. Investigation Turned Nightmare

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Well, we're at chapter 2…for anyone who knows what happens next, I don't need to explain it to you. For the rest of you, watch the walkthrough on YouTube or play the game yourselves and see what happens next.

 **Ch.2- Investigation Turned Nightmare**

The sounds of a helicopter flying through the air shattered the still silence that had settled over the forest, the airborne vehicle carrying the members of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team…among them was a girl no older than 18, her name was Rebecca Chambers. She was the resident rookie of the team, her knowledge in field medicine having saved her teammates on a few occasions, and she was feeling nervous as this was her first ever investigation assignment.

However, nothing in any of their training could've prepared them for what would take place that night.

As the helicopter kept flying through the air, a sound like a bomb exploding in their ears caused Rebecca to gasp loudly as the other members of her team grabbed onto the nearest object to keep from falling over in the back.

Enrico, the Captain of their unit, was shocked but stayed calm long enough to ask what was wrong.

"What's happening?"

Edward, the pilot, was struggling to keep the airborne vehicle from crashing into the ground and killing all of them…but he managed to answer Enrico's question.

"Engine failure…emergency landing."

The next 5 minutes were spent getting the helicopter to land safely, and after it touched ground the engine crapped out and died. When the vehicle finally settled and stopped rumbling, the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team members all hopped out of the back and onto the ground. Edward was keeping a close eye on Rebecca, hoping that she was alright…when he saw her give a thumbs up with a smile on her face, he sighed in relief and hoped that he could apologize to her later for his screw up.

"Check the current position and investigate the surrounding area." Enrico said, his unit nodding in acknowledgement and fanning out to do as they were told.

After half an hour of searching, Rebecca came upon an overturned van…the drivers dead and looking like something had eaten them alive, a briefcase having landed not too far from their corpses with the lid popped open.

"Captain!"

"Hmm? What happened?" Enrico asked Rebecca as she motioned for him to come over and see what she'd found. When he got over to her position, along with the rest of her team by this point, the young girl was reading a document that was sticking out of the briefcase she'd seen earlier.

Attached to it was a small photo, said photo being that of a man who looked to be in his mid to late 20s…his skin was slightly pale and he had intense dark grey eyes, was wearing a dark maroon halter top and dog tags around his neck…dark brown locks slicked back with a few loose strands touching his forehead. Rebecca admitted inwardly that this man was pretty attractive, but she dismissed the thought in favor of reading the information printed on the paper his picture was attached to.

"Court order for transport…prisoner Billy J. Coen, ex Marine Lieutenant, 26 years old…sentenced to death July 22nd. Prisoner is to be transferred to Ragarthon Base…for execution."

Edward had, by this point, grabbed the memo from the brunette medic and glared at the photo of Billy before speaking in an anger filled tone of voice.

"Those poor soldiers…they were good men, just doing their jobs…and that _scum_ murdered them and escaped." Enrico sighed as he took the memo from the tall soldier, his eyes showing seriousness but also worry for his unit members…especially Rebecca. She was, after all, the rookie and had never been on an investigation mission before today.

Nevertheless, he was confident that she could handle herself as long as she made sure to stay with the unit.

"Alright, let's separate and check out the rest of the forest. Remember, our friend is brutal and ruthless…keep your guard up."

All the members of Bravo team nodded and spoke in affirmation, Edward watching as Rebecca went off into another section of the woods alone. He was the most worried about her, because she was the rookie…and also because she reminded him of his younger sister Sarah, who'd died of pancreatic cancer a couple years ago.

After wandering around for a few minutes, Rebecca came across a train sitting unmoving as she felt something drip onto her shoulder. She felt that same dripping on her head before she was bombarded by rain drops, the water getting her wet before she boarded the train to get out of the nasty weather.

Little did she know that she'd just willingly stepped into a nightmare that would haunt her for years to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, that just happened. I'm thinking of maybe having Edward have a small crush on Rebecca, but he dies before he gets the chance to tell her how he felt. Anyway, up next, Rebecca meets Billy! Stick around to see how that plays out.


	3. Eclyptic Nightmares

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Good morning, all my wonderful and kind reviewers…today, I present to you chapter 3 of 'Give Me Freedom'. I'm glad you guys like my stories, and I also appreciate you guys waiting for updates despite my slowness in typing them up. Anyway, time to begin the next chapter.

 **Ch.3- Eclyptic Nightmares**

The brunette medic took in the layout of the train, the elegance of it making her sigh appreciatively as she wondered what it was like for those who had been on board the train before her…she'd almost forgotten that she was on a mission when she heard what sounded like someone talking, so she managed to get out of her mental dreamland and focus on her job.

"This is Rebecca Chambers of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, is someone there? Please identify yourself immediately."

As she walked towards the voice, or at least she thought it was a voice, Rebecca asked again if someone was there and that they would identify themselves…but when she got over to the chair the sound was coming from, she was surprised to find that it was a radio playing a broadcast. When she turned it off, Rebecca heard moaning and the sound of feet shuffling towards her. As she turned around, the brunette medic came face to face with a man…but he looked like something out of a horror movie.

As Rebecca backed away, she saw others coming towards her and backed up until she bumped into another of those men behind her…his hands grabbing her with his fingers and blood encrusted nails gripping her vest as he leaned down towards her shoulder to bite her.

Realizing that she would end up getting bitten, Rebecca pushed him off her and shot him until he fell to the ground…his body unmoving and she knew the others were coming at her too, so she shot them all until they were lying on the ground in pools of their own blood.

After the initial survival rush wore off, Rebecca paled as she realized what she'd just done…she'd just killed at least 5 men, her hands shaking as she fled from the well lit train car to get away from the whole grizzly scene.

(With Billy)

The dark brunette prisoner had managed to get one of the cuffs off his wrist when he heard gunshots being fired in one of the main cars, his first instinct being to ready his own weapon…luckily, he'd managed to find a handgun with 20 bullets already inside as well as a couple more clips with 20 bullets in them. After shoving the clips into his back pocket, Billy quietly made his way out of the room he was in and found another human standing there.

Said human was too short and petite to be a man so the dark brunette male knew that it was a girl, his footsteps padding very softly on the carpet but the girl still heard him coming so she stood up slowly and was greeted by the man her unit was looking for…and he was pointing a gun at her.

Deciding to stay as calm as possible, she spoke to him.

"Billy…Lieutenant Coen."

The dark brunette male was surprised she knew who he was, but he decided to play it calm and cool so he responded in a detached tone that suggested that he was bored.

"So, you seem to know me…been fantasizing about me, have you?"

"You're the prisoner that was being transported for execution…you were with those soldiers outside."

Billy only just now noticed that she was wearing a medic's vest, and that the RPD emblem was imprinted on her vest below the red cross that was the universal symbol for medic or field doctor.

"Oh, I see…you're with S.T.A.R.S.; well, no offense honey, but your kind doesn't seem to want me around. So, I'm afraid our little chat time is over."

As he started walking away, Rebecca's voice stopped him for a minute as she spoke to him again.

"Wait! You're under arrest."

"No thanks, doll face (holds up wrist with cuffs attached)…I've already worn handcuffs."

Feeling embarrassment overcome her, Rebecca glared at the dark brunette male's retreating figure.

"I could shoot, you know!" the brunette medic said as she watched Billy until he disappeared around a corner…the sound of glass breaking catching her attention, so she ran around the corner to find someone had jumped into the train through a window.

Shock came over her when she recognized the person who'd jumped through the window, so she ran up to them to help them.

"Edward! Are you alright? What happened?!"

The tall helicopter pilot looked up through blurred vision to see the girl he'd developed a slight crush on, his body wracked with pain and blood filling his lungs as he knew he was going to die…Edward had been hoping to ask Rebecca out after they completed this mission, but now it seemed that goal was unattainable as he coughed and tried his best to warn her so she wouldn't get killed.

"It's worse than…we can't…you must be careful, Rebecca. The f-forest is full of z-zombies and…monsters."

Rebecca could hardly believe what her friend had told her, though it would explain what those things that attacked her had been.

"Zombies and monsters?"

After he had given Rebecca his message, Edward shuddered his last breath out and died. The brunette medic was now crying, tears running down her face as she knew that her friend was gone for good. She would've mourned longer, if not for the fact that 2 zombified dogs had jumped through the windows and were growling at her.

Their dead eyes were taking in the blurred image of their newest piece of prey, their empty stomachs telling them through a series of rumbles and growls to kill this female and devour her flesh. One of the dogs, however, could smell pheromones radiating off her body and they were mixed with fear…his rotted cock jumping to attention and he had the sudden urge to mount her, the desire to mate with a female overriding his need for flesh in that moment and he turned against the dog that wanted to eat her.

The two dogs started fighting with each other and ultimately gave Rebecca the chance she needed to escape while they were fighting, the brunette medic getting to the next train car. As soon as she was safe, her radio burst to life and a message came through…the voice belonging to her Captain, but the message was broken and was mostly static.

" _Rebecca…do…y…re…ov…?_ "

"Enrico? Hello? Hello?! Do you read me?"

" _I hear you…Rebecca…now listen up, we have detailed information…about Coen, from a memo found in the van…now listen up…Billy Coen killed as many as…23 people…ov…_ "

Rebecca could feel her blood run cold, her breath catching in her throat as she remembered that she'd met Billy a little while ago…his attitude and demeanor giving off the vibe of a serial killer, but she swallowed the lump in her throat as she answered her Captain.

"23 people?"

" _We've also confirmed that he was institutionalized…stay on your feet, Rebecca…he won't think twice before killing you…do…y…ov…?_ "

"Captain? Hello? Hello?!"

Rebecca tried to get ahold of Enrico again, but the only thing that greeted her was static. Giving up on trying to get the device to work, the brunette medic made her way back to the main car but found Billy looking at her from on the stairs when she walked back through the car he was in when she left.

"It's gonna be dangerous from here on in…we should cooperate with each other."

"Cooperate with _you_?" Rebecca asked, her mind recalling that this man was the same one who'd killed all those people.

"Look, little girl, if you haven't already noticed there's some pretty fucked up stuff on this train…and I for one wanna get out of here. We only stand to do that by working together." Billy had by this point walked down the steps and was soon close enough to touch Rebecca, but kept his distance in case she pulled her gun on him.

"You expect me to trust _you_ , a wanted felon? I don't need your help, I can handle this on my own…and don't call me 'little girl'."

Billy chuckled at her tough girl act, his response being to flick her on the forehead gently as a way to mess with her.

"Ok, Ms. Do-It-Yourself, then what _should_ I call you?"

"The name is Rebecca Chambers, but that's _Officer_ Chambers to you."

Billy walked down the rest of the stairs and leaned against the wall beside him, a smirk now on his face.

"Alright, _Rebecca_ …why don't _you_ go and try, while I wait here?"

The brunette medic scowled before walking off towards the stairs Billy was standing next to, her paranoia going up slightly as she walked up the stairs and disappeared from the dark brunette male's sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, finally finished this chapter…hopefully you guys have something nice to say about this fic, so please be sure not to bust my balls too much. As always, read and review please.


	4. Cooperation?

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: I'm happy to say that I've made some progress with this story, and we all know what part of the game we're at now…this game is so much fun to play, and just as fun to write a fanfic about. Anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting for the next chapter so we'll get going starting now.

 **Ch.4- Cooperation…?**

The brunette medic watched Billy like a hawk until she disappeared up the stairs, the dark brunette male sighing as he stood against the wall until her footsteps pretty much all but vanished. After waiting a few more minutes, Billy decided that he could actually do something other than just stand against the wall and look cool, so he went through the door nearest the wall he'd been leaning against previously.

As he made his way through the other cars of the train, while finding ammo for his gun and a few healing items, his mind wandered back to Rebecca…the girl couldn't have been older than 18, most likely 19, and yet she was a field medic. Billy didn't question her position, because he knew what it was like to be the rookie on an armed forces unit.

As he eventually made his way back to the room he'd been in at least 45 minutes ago, Billy heard a scream and knew it could only come from the brunette medic. Feeling slightly concerned for her, the dark brunette male ran up the stairs and hoped he could keep her from getting killed.

(With Rebecca)

As she explored the floor she had climbed the stairs to get to, the brunette medic saw a few fires burning in corners of the room…the rest of the floor a mess, the table cloths having become unkempt and moved around with no one sitting at the tables they were covering. Rebecca found a small box of handgun ammo on the island near a door and grabbed it, her eyes catching something so she pocketed the ammo as she cautiously made her way over to a table on the right side of the back of the room.

As she got closer and closer to the table, she could see that a man was slumped over in the chair but was facing her…he was wearing a pale olive green suit and his hair was slicked back. He wasn't moving; hell it looked like he wasn't even breathing and this caused Rebecca to become unnerved for some reason as she got close enough to speak to him so that he'd hear her.

"Um, excuse me…sir? Are you alright?"

When she was close enough to touch his shoulder, Rebecca shook it slightly so as not to hurt him…he moved his head up to look at her, but the second he made eye contact with her the man's head fell off.

Rebecca screamed loud enough to wake the dead as the man's head fell to the ground, his body losing its' original shape and turning into a mass of leeches…all of the little worm-like creatures coming at her and swarming over her body en masse, their intention being to get inside her body and use it as a nest for their offspring.

As the brunette medic did her best to fight off the leeches, a bullet lodged itself into the leech mass covering her and making her fall onto her back from the force of impact…luckily for her, she was wearing a bulletproof vest as she felt the leeches suddenly scurry off her body and head towards the one who'd interrupted their activity.

Billy, having run up the stairs and seeing Rebecca covered in leeches, shot at them to make them release her…the worm-like creatures rushed at him and tried jumping at him, but the dark brunette male shot them before they could reach him and he watched with a sense of satisfaction as they all retreated.

After making sure they were gone, Billy walked over to Rebecca and saw that she was now on her hands and knees.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…thanks."

As he leaned down to make sure she was really ok, both of them turned their heads towards the nearest window and stood up when they heard someone singing…they couldn't make out too many details of the person because of the darkness, but they could at least discern that it was a man as he continued to sing in a clear and somewhat operatic tone.

The weirdest thing was that more of the leeches seemed to be coming towards him, as if they were being beckoned by the wordless melody…like victims of a siren's song.

"Who is that guy?" Billy asked, both of them wondering the exact same thing as the train rocked forward and began moving.

"What's going on? Who's controlling the train?"

(Elsewhere, near the control room)

The rain was still pouring down over the _Eclyptic Express_ , a few armed soldiers standing guard and making sure no one came near the control room. One of the soldiers, a dark blonde male with green eyes, spoke into a wireless ear piece embedded in his ear.

"This is Delta Team…we have gained control of the train, over."

(Elsewhere, in a laboratory roughly 4 miles away)

A man with slicked back blonde hair spoke into a microphone, his voice deep and smooth as his blue eyes remained focused on the task at hand…though you couldn't see them behind his sunglasses.

"Understood."

Another blonde man, who appeared to be a couple years younger than him, approached the blonde male sitting in front of the microphone with a worried expression marring his still youthful face. His eyes were more of a stone grey, but they still held an air of authority as he looked down at some documents in his hand. He wore a white lab coat, a deep red tie that had been loosened, a grey shirt and dark grey slacks with brown flats.

"This does not make any sense…how was the T-Virus leaked? And why did it contaminate both the Lab and the Mansion, as well as a train over 3 miles away?!"

The older blonde male, who was wearing a police Captain's uniform, placed his hand over the microphone so that no one on the other end could hear them talk.

"That's irrelevant, we must make sure no knowledge of this incident gets out to the public. Destroy the train…completely."

The younger blonde male nodded hesitantly, the tone of voice his 'lover' was using telling him not to question his orders or he'd 'punish' him for insubordination later.

It was only after he'd removed his hand that he spoke into the microphone, the blonde RPD Captain pleased that the younger blonde male had chosen to keep his mouth shut.

"How far are you from your next rendezvous point?"

" _About 10 minutes to- hmm?_ "

The only sounds that could be heard through the microphone were gunshots and screaming, the blonde RPD Captain trying to ask his men what was going on but couldn't get through to them…after the screaming died out, the only sounds that could be heard were those of the rain falling and squelching noises.

(With Billy and Rebecca)

The dark brunette male decided that they could worry about who had gained control of the train later, right now they had to find a way to get off it before they ended up somewhere they didn't need to be.

"Go and check out the first engine car. Listen, we've gotta cooperate with each other from now on…you got that?" Billy said as Rebecca started to book it for the stairs, but was stopped when she heard the dark brunette male tell her they needed to work together.

"But I don't-" the brunette medic attempted to say, but was cut off when Billy got close enough to where there was only about 5 or so feet of space between them.

"Clue in, girl! Or maybe you _like_ being worm bait?"

Realizing that she still owed him for saving her from becoming dinner for the leeches, Rebecca grudgingly agreed with the dark brunette male…but still decided to make sure he knew his place with both of them.

"Alright…but you just remember, I _will_ shoot you if you try anything funny." Rebecca said as she pointed at him to emphasize her point, her hand lowering after she finished addressing him.

"Fine…now take these with you."

The dark brunette male threw a box of handgun ammo at her, Rebecca catching the bullets and pocketing them in her fanny pack before turning away and heading down the stairs. The last words Billy said to her before she was out of earshot made her seriously wonder whether or not he really was on her side, or if he was just using her to escape.

"If you find anything, give me a call…alright?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, finally finished with this chapter…my hands are killing me, but it was worth it. I may put in some WeskerxBirkin at some point, but only if you really want me to…if not, then I won't.


	5. Crash

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Whoa, already on the 5th chapter? I'm so very happy about that, I could burst! I won't actually _do_ that, but it's a good metaphor to describe my joy at having gotten this far.

 **Ch.5- Crash**

Billy stared at Rebecca for a couple seconds before disappearing down the stairs and leaving the brunette medic alone in the room. Rebecca shrugged off the fear of those leeches from earlier and made her way over to the back of the car when she spotted an open window.

The rain outside was pouring down in a sideways direction due to the powerful winds and fast moving vehicle, but the brunette medic somehow managed to grab the ladder and climb up it until she found herself standing on the roof of the train car she was just previously in.

As she made her way across the top of each train car, Rebecca was inwardly thankful that Billy had opted on both of them working together…the brunette medic didn't think she could handle this whole situation alone, especially since she had to watch her friend die. Her eyes caught something sparking at the end of the car she was walking across, so Rebecca started slowly edging her way closer…the rain and wind pelting her, making her skin cold from the stinging water.

When she got close enough, the brunette medic saw that a cord had been cut and the electricity was still sparking to life…being careful so as not to electrocute herself, Rebecca reattached the broken cord and heard the energy thrum to life. The light that was previously red was now green…but before she could enjoy her small victory, Rebecca saw what looked like slime covering the wires and was soon thrown back by some leeches jumping at her face.

Rebecca felt her back hit the floor hard, the wind getting knocked out of her slightly but she managed to stand up. When she looked all around her, the brunette medic saw that she was in a small kitchenette looking area with a dumbwaiter to her right and a door to her left…Rebecca looking up when she felt rain water hitting her slightly, a groan escaping her lips when she saw that the hole was too high to reach without a ladder or rope.

Knowing that she couldn't reach the hole, Rebecca opted on the door and walked over to it…her hopes deflating when she saw that not only was it blocked by some boxes on the other side, but when she tried to turn the knob it wouldn't budge…which meant that there was something stuck inside the lock that prevented her from getting it open on her side. Rebecca noticed something sitting on the shelf nearby, and when she was standing near said shelf, she saw that it was a key. Picking up the key, the brunette medic placed it in the dumbwaiter and sent it out of the room she was in and hoped that Billy would be able to pick it up later.

After watching the light change from green to red again, the brunette medic sighed and just decided to wait for Billy to hopefully find her, Rebecca slightly relieved that she had someone to count on for help.

Even if that someone was an escaped felon on the run from the police.

(With Billy)

The dark brunette male had decided to go down the stairs Rebecca had descended not even half an hour ago and see if he could find a way for them to figure out who was controlling the train at the moment.

The door closest to him looked promising, so Billy went through it and found himself in a small kitchen. The whole place looked like someone had decided to start cooking but never bothered cleaning up after they were finished, a sound like a lift coming down catching his attention so the dark brunette male headed down a tiny hallway to his immediate left.

When he made it to the end of the short hallway, Billy saw a small service lift set into the wall and watched the light change from red to green as the window opened to reveal something sitting inside. Carefully reaching his hand towards the service lift, the dark brunette male's fingers brushed against something small and metallic…said fingers grasping around the item and pulling it out, his clenched hand opening to reveal a key with a tag attached to it.

Billy could only guess that Rebecca had sent this to him, so he pocketed the key and began walking quietly back down the hallway in case anymore of those undead monsters were prowling about.

To his relief, the dark brunette male was still alone as he went back the way he came and headed through the door nearest the wall. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Billy heard the moaning of those zombies so he raised his gun and shot each one of them in the head as they came at him. When all of them were unmoving, the dark brunette male walked down the dimly lit hallway and went through the door in front of him.

The car was more brightly lit this time, but like the last one there were a few zombies so Billy shot them in the head and ran off as they fell to the ground. The door was unlocked, so the dark brunette male went through it and found himself in an empty hallway with two zombie dogs already put down…their injuries suggesting that they were fighting over something and killed each other.

The dark brunette male eventually reached the end of the hallway, after paying his respects to Edward's corpse and snatching his handgun bullets, and went through the door that required the train key he'd gotten from Rebecca. After throwing it away, he found himself in a room with a few items lying around and picked up anything of importance…including the map on the wall nearby. After grabbing everything he could carry without making his pockets too tight or overstuffed with unnecessary items, Billy was about to leave the room when he noticed a switch on the wall near where he'd taken the map. Deciding to see if it would help him reunite with Rebecca, the dark brunette male pressed the switch and was surprised to see that a door on the ceiling opened up. A minute later, a ladder came down to the floor and Billy climbed up it.

When he reached the top, the dark brunette male found himself inside a bar with an island and a few alcohol bottles scattered about…all of them empty and the liquid having permanently stained the hardwood floor. As Billy walked away from the island and across the carpeted floor, his ears caught the sound of an unearthly screech. Not wanting to meet whatever had made the sound, the dark brunette male ran towards the end of the car and through the door in front of him without hesitation.

(Elsewhere, in another hallway near the back of the train)

The large metallic vehicle was still rocking as it traveled across the pre-laid tracks in the forest, its' journey near soundless even as the rain and wind pelted it without letting up. The hallway walls were covered with slime, leech eggs huddled together in huge piles that had decided to hatch in that moment…the baby worm-like creatures moving about the vehicle in search of food.

(With Billy)

The dark brunette male found himself in a hallway with a service cart next to him, a few items sitting on top of it…including an ice pick. Knowing that he might need it, Billy grabbed it and stuffed it into a loop on his belt as he then made his way down the hall. When he turned the corner, the dark brunette male stepped into a puddle of slime and his eyes followed the trail to a massive cluster of what looked like eggs…their shell casings broken, which meant that whatever was inside them had hatched. Shaking off the shiver running down his spine, Billy opened the door next to him and found himself in a rather luxurious room.

Having no time to admire the décor, the dark brunette male saw that there was a closet and a briefcase inside it along with some clothes strewn about. Billy ignored the briefcase for now and decided to leave a few things behind so that he could carry more important items. He chose to leave his handgun and the ammo on the bed until he needed them again, the dark brunette male picking up the double-barreled hunting gun and some ammo on the floor next to the bed.

Billy then left the room and made his way back to the car with the island in the room, the car rumbling and that same screeching reached his ears again…his instincts telling him to prepare for a fight, the dark brunette male gripping the hunting gun tightly and aiming it towards the wall. Not even a minute later, an absolutely _huge_ scorpion ripped open the ceiling with its' even larger pincers and dropped down into the car with him. The creature let out another screech, this one seeming even louder and more terrifying as Billy swallowed his fear and began firing at the scorpion.

The shots bounced off everywhere else except its' head, so the dark brunette male kept shooting it in the face until his bullets ran out and his reserve ammo was gone. Tossing the gun aside, Billy readied his knife and full on sprinted towards the monster with determination in his dark grey irises…the scorpion thrusting his pincers towards the smaller creature running at him, but Billy dodged each strike as his Marines training kicked in full force.

The dark brunette male jumped onto the creatures' back, his knife being gripped in his right hand as the scorpion tried to jab him with its' huge stinger, Billy jumping away at the last second and watching as it jammed the poison filled instrument into its' own body and a pain filled shriek echoed all throughout the room. The scorpion twitched and spasmed as the toxins flooded its' whole body and it could no longer move, the dark brunette male jamming his knife into the creature's vulnerable head region and watched it die. The scorpion let out one final shriek and collapsed, unmoving as its' blood and other venomous liquids stained the beautiful carpet.

Billy then headed back into the room with the briefcase and snagged his handgun after leaving the empty hunting gun behind, along with the handgun ammo he'd set down on the bed and a first aid spray sitting on the sink fixed into the nearby wall. The dark brunette male grabbed the briefcase and headed back down to the room with the dumbwaiter, his hand reaching for the ice pick suspended in his belt loop and sent it to the other end of the path the small service lift took.

(With Rebecca)

The brunette medic had been spending her time wiping down her weapon and counting her ammo, the sound of the dumbwaiter reaching its' stop bringing her attention away from her weapon as she walked over towards the small elevator.

When the light changed from red to green, the door opened and revealed the ice pick her 'partner' had sent to her and Rebecca took it from the small service lift. Realizing that this was what she needed, the brunette medic went back to the door and used the pick to get whatever was stuck inside the lock out…Rebecca breathing a sigh of relief as she finally managed to open the door and left the room.

The brunette medic soon found herself reunited with Billy and the two of them set out to figure out where the train was headed. The next couple hours were spent going from floor to floor, finding ammo and items until they finally got into the control room. As Rebecca searched the room for items, Billy ran up to the control panel and frowned at what was displayed.

The brunette medic was soon at his side, her expression going from serious to worried in less than a second.

"What is it, Billy?"

"The train will either derail or crash…I've gotta stop this thing!"

The brunette medic knew there was little time to act, so she straightened up before speaking to Billy.

"I'll go over to the back deck and manipulate the controls from there; you stay here and apply the emergency brake when ready."

Billy turned to his 'partner' and was inwardly impressed with her idea, the dark brunette male nodding at her.

"Got it…Rebecca!" Billy said as he watched her jog to the door, his voice having stopped her for a minute as he spoke to her again…his words being those that would affect their current partnership.

"Don't screw up, alright?"

"I won't." Rebecca said with a determined nod before she left the room.

(10 minutes later)

The brunette medic had finally made it to the rear end of the train, her heart still beating painfully in her chest as she recalled having been forced to kill her friend…he was coming at her with intent to kill, his dead eyes only seeing a meal in front of him. Her heart clenched as she remembered plugging a couple bullets in his chest, the undead Edward still coming at her until she shot him in the head…the bullet having internally blown his head into bits of brain and bone, the blood and debris splattering all over the wall and window as she did her best not to throw up at the still vivid memory.

Right now, she had a job to do…and that was applying the rear brake as she finally managed to input the access code. Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief as she radioed Billy, her mind praying that he would answer her.

"This is Rebecca, I'm engaging the rear emergency brake now."

(With Billy)

The second that Rebecca had finished telling him she was engaging the rear end brake, the dark brunette male answered her.

"Alright, I'm engaging the emergency brake now."

After letting the line go dark, Billy threw the brake into motion and could feel them working to stop the train…the already fast moving train picking up speed and rocketing forward like a bullet shot out of a rifle, the force making the train lurch forward and sideways as it couldn't stay on the rails anymore and crashed into an underground area.

The last thing Billy thought of before losing consciousness after being thrown out of the train was Rebecca, and his mind hoping that she was alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, I finally finished this chapter up…I wanted to at least get them to the Umbrella Research Center before ending the chapter. Up next, our two partners make their way to the surface! What awaits them? Read and review to get your answer that much sooner.


	6. Hellish Nightmare

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Man, I can't believe that I made it this far into the story…anyone who's ever played RE0 knows what part I'm at, also the end of my previous chapter's note pretty much said it all.

 **Ch.6- Hellish Nightmare**

The first thing that greeted Billy was the feeling of dirt and gravel on his stomach, followed by the heat of a nearby fire as the dark brunette male pushed himself up onto his feet. As he looked around the area he was in, Billy saw the train lying on its' side and surrounded by flames…a dull, throbbing pain present in his head as he felt for any injuries that could possibly impede his and Rebecca's progress.

His hand reached up and felt a small cut on his forehead, blood dribbling slowly out of it but it wasn't enough to cause too much concern. The dark brunette male decided not to spend too much time worrying over small things like a shallow cut, his first course of action being to locate his partner.

"Rebecca…where are you?"

A groan reached his ears followed by the sound of footsteps, Billy raising his gun in case any of those monsters survived the crash…relief washing over him as he saw that it was Rebecca, the dark brunette male lowering his weapon at the sight of his partner.

"I'm here."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"(chuckles) Hey, at least we managed to stop the train."

"(groans, but also chuckles) Yeah, we managed."

"We have to find a way out, before we attract unwanted attention to our location."

The brunette medic nodded as she helped Billy look around for items that they could use…Billy grabbed the Hookshot to use later; the dark brunette male looked for something to help his carry the Hookshot around, and after 10 minutes Billy found some rope. The dark brunette male tied the rope around the Hookshot a couple times, then tied the rope around the front of his body much like one would tie a sling…Billy making sure it wouldn't slide off his body from constant movement while Rebecca snatched up a couple first aid items, the two of them leaving the wreckage behind as they went through the only door that was unlocked.

After traipsing through the sewers for a good 5 minutes, Billy found a hatch and pushed it up…the dark brunette male grabbing Rebecca's hand and helping her up out of the sewers. The both of them took in the area they had happened upon, the lights giving it a gothic sort of atmosphere with their dimming glow. There was a maroon runner carpet in the middle of the marble tile floor that stretched up towards the stairs and then sectioned off to the left and right, the rug going up the steps and stopping at the last step before the top floor with the Umbrella logo stitched into it.

There were a few black metal candle holders that were easily double both Billy and Rebecca's height, bland cream candles flickering brightly in the foyer. A chandelier with 12 midsized bulbs and a 13th large one was connected to the ceiling by a thick metal chain, the metal light fixture unmoving due to the lack of wind or air.

"What is this place?" Rebecca asked aloud, her question being answered a minute later by Billy.

"The Umbrella Research Center? Why'd we end up here?"

The brunette medic looked around the foyer again but stopped when her eyes landed on a large oil painting, the portrait was of a man with slicked back hair and a menacing expression…though the paint was so worn away, neither of them could really make out too many details.

The face, however, reminded her of her first run-in with the leeches aboard the train…and how they came together to make a person. Billy appeared next to her and looked at the painting, his mind supplying the identity of the man who was somewhat glaring at them.

"The First General Manager…Dr. James Marcus."

(In the Control Room)

Albert Wesker and William Birkin had been watching both Billy and Rebecca from the moment they left the underground entrance, the blonde doctor wondering who the two people being shown on the cameras were and why they had ended up at the facility to begin with.

"Who on earth _are_ those people?"

"She's just a rookie, a member of S.T.A.R.S." the golden blonde RPD Captain said to the other blonde man with him.

"Hmm…what about the male?"

"I'm unfamiliar with-"

A voice recording cut Wesker off midsentence, the two blonde males keeping quiet as they listened to the message.

" _Attention, this is Dr. Marcus…please be silent as we reflect upon our company motto. Obedience breeds Discipline, Discipline breeds Unity, Unity breeds Power…Power is Life."_

The screen crackled on the last sentence, an image popping up on the screen that showed a man with shoulder length chestnut locks and pale skin. Most of the details were obscured by the darkened screen that wouldn't show much backlight, but they could see that he appeared to be in his late 20s to early 30s.

"Who are you?" Wesker asked the man on the screen, a dark chuckle falling from his mouth.

" _It was I who scattered the T-Virus in the Mansion and the Lab. Needless to say, I contaminated the Train, too._ "

"What?!" Birkin shouted, but he was cut off before he could speak up again.

" _Revenge…on Umbrella."_ The young man said, a wordless melody coming out of his mouth as the leeches all started gathering into a massive cluster. The little worm-like creatures formed into a perfect replica of the man in the oil painting in the foyer, both blonde males astonished at the feat.

"Dr. Marcus?!" Birkin asked, shock apparent on his face.

" _10 years ago, Dr. Marcus was murdered. You helped them…didn't you?"_

The last thing the young man did was laugh loudly before the screen went black, Wesker a little more than unsettled by the whole thing but he regained his composure as he sighed through clenched teeth.

"We need to find out who that man is, William, and fast. If he knows all about what happened with Dr. Marcus, then he must have some connection to him. Find out his identity."

The blonde scientist nodded and walked off after his blonde lover had unhooked his arms from his midsection. They could have fun later, but first they had work to do.

The first task being to find out the identity of that young man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, this story's coming along nicely. Anyway, we'll pick up with the rest of the facility in the next chapter, and from there it'll just flow like blood.


	7. Exploring Darkness

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: So, I feel like I must apologize to everyone because I've been drowning in writer's block and have lost my will to write for a while…but I wanna say that I'm trying to get my creative spirit back, and here's my attempt at that rejuvenation.

 **Ch.7- Exploring Darkness**

Rebecca and Billy just stood in front of the painting, their minds still wondering why they ended up here and for what reason. It didn't help that the whole place was empty, save for the chandelier that was swaying slightly due to a small breeze. Billy could tell that there was definitely more to this place, so he suggested that they stick together for most of their trek through the facility…Rebecca feeling inwardly reassured at her partner's suggestion as they looked around the foyer for about 20 minutes.

After finding nothing of use except a couple boxes of handgun ammo and a couple herbs, both of which were combined by the brunette Medic and administered to each partner via syringe, they decided to go through the far right door in the foyer. It was a set of wooden double doors with dark green and clear glass, gold trim around said glass in elegant patterns. The deadbolt knob was also gold, but it'd been tarnished from many years of disuse and condensation.

What greeted them was a dining room, an oak table in the center of the room that was covered by a white sheet and had dining plates set onto the table; utensils and cups were strewn about and a few of them were on the tile floor, a fire burning in the fireplace nearby that gave off the smell of burning wood.

A few zombies stumbled around in the large room, so Rebecca and the dark brunette male put them down with a couple shots to the head before they separated long enough to check the room for anything of use. After their initial investigation yielded a few boxes of handgun ammo and a blue key that had a water pattern carved into the top, the dark brunette male suggested that they leave a few things that they didn't need on the dining table so they could come back for them later.

Rebecca placed her combat knife on the table, along with a box of handgun ammo and a vial of mixed herb medicine. Billy placed 3 boxes of handgun ammo on the table, the dark brunette male also placing the Hookshot next to them after untying it from his body so he could pick it up later. When they had everything they needed, Rebecca looked over to her right and saw a wooden door set into the wall. Cautiously, the two partners walked through the door with their guns raised in case they were greeted by any more of those zombie monsters.

The first sound that hit their ears was a loud, high pitched humming that had a mechanical undertone; the sound came from the left side of the hall and had a set of stairs that led down into what they guessed was a basement, bright orange light coloring the wall that was definitely akin to a fire burning. The right side walls were lit up by the very familiar white light of iridescent bulbs, the light coming from a ceiling bulb and flickering. At the end of the right side hall was a window and a door, the window being caked in dust and dirt; neither of them could see through it, so they opted on going through the door instead.

Upon entering the room behind the door, both partners picked up the sounds of moaning and shuffling…the two of them already used to hearing those sounds, so they opened fire on the zombies that came around the corner. When the monsters had stopped moving, Billy walked ahead and explored the room while Rebecca came up behind him not too long afterwards; it appeared to be some sort of storage room, with different supplies and objects covered by burlap sheets.

Paintings and stools were set against the wall nearest the door they came in through, a bookcase across from the stools and paintings as they just kept looking around the room for supplies and medicine; set against a wall was a ladder, but neither of them paid much attention to it. When both partners turned the corner, they found more bookcases and paintings as well as a gas canister propped up against one of the aforementioned bookcases.

Sitting next to the gas can was a pump action shotgun, Billy telling Rebecca to take it since she could use it more than him. The brunette Medic gratefully picked up the powerful weapon, Rebecca placing her handgun on her hips and opting on using her newfound weapon. Billy picked up a black statue that had only the torso, arms, shoulders, and legs of a man; the statue also had wings, but one of them was missing. The dark brunette male managed to shove it into his pants pocket so that they could put it to good use later.

Rebecca opted on staying in the storage room while Billy went back to the dining room they were in earlier to grab the Hookshot, the dark brunette male managing to get the statue out of his pocket and setting in on the table while he retied the Hookshot around his front section. After grabbing one of the few boxes of handgun bullets and pocketing it, Billy made his way back into the storage room where the brunette Medic was waiting.

Billy went up the ladder by using the Hookshot to pull himself up, Rebecca following him by climbing up the steel threaded string. When they were both up on the top balcony, the two partners heard the by now familiar moaning of the zombies so they shot them until they were unmoving and blood had pooled beneath them.

When the area was clear of any and all enemies, the two partners cautiously walked around on the ledge with their weapons armed and ready…just in case there was another one hiding from them. After making sure that all enemies had been put down, Billy and Rebecca searched around the ledge and found three green herbs; the brunette Medic mixed them together in her chemical set and made two syringes' worth of medicine. Rebecca then gently tucked them away in the kit to be used later, and the two partners continued their search along the ledge.

At the end on the far right was a wooden door with an iron ring in place of a doorknob, but they ignored it and made their way back to the hatch they came up onto the ledge through; Billy untied the Hookshot from his front section and placed it on the ground near the hatch, the two partners heading back towards the door and proceeding through it with weapons armed and ready.

To their complete surprise, the room they entered was completely empty with no zombies in sight. It looked like a conference room, with four rows of small computers and chairs at each one; at the very front of the room was a large projector screen and at the very back were wooden double doors inlaid with green glass and gold trim.

There was also a typewriter on a small table nearby and another set of double doors blocked by 2 suits of armor. The doors were made of thick steel and had a pair of swords barring entry to them; the suits of armor looking fairly new, but also had rust in places that denoted they'd been here for a long time.

The two partners split up to check the room, and after 10 minutes they found some more handgun bullets along with some shotgun shells and an ink ribbon to use with the typewriter. There was also a pair of herbs, one red and one green, sitting against a wall next to the typewriter.

On the wall to the right of the wooden double doors was a wooden single door with elegant patterns carved into the wood, a deadbolt doorknob looking rusted from years of disuse and water exposure. There were a few steps leading down into the conference area, so the dark brunette male headed down them. As Rebecca followed after him, her eyes caught sight of a piece of paper sitting on the third small table in the fourth row to the left.

The brunette Medic walked over to it and saw that it was actually a small book, and upon opening it she found that it looked like a manual on rules and regulations for working at the Research Center they were stranded at.

As Rebecca flipped through the book, Billy looked around the rest of the room for any useful items…such as ammo or even herbs to be made into medicine later.

After his search turned up a box of handgun ammo and a box of shotgun shells, he called Rebecca over and had her take the shotgun shells. The dark brunette male picked up the handgun bullets and placed them into his front right pocket, the two partners going out the double doors at the very front of the room…and it somehow put them at the second floor balcony with a pair of bronze Libra scales.

Rebecca and Billy walked around on the top of the marble walkway before the dark brunette male headed through the door on the far left alone, the brunette Medic standing a few feet away from the door her partner had just gone through.

The first thing the dark brunette male did when he entered the dark room was take out his lighter and use it to illuminate the room, the darkness making it almost impossible to see his own hand in front of his face; the room itself was fairly spacious, with a small table and cabinet that had a door open…windows letting moonlight stream through them into the room, though that didn't leave much light to actually see by. Billy saw a document sitting on the small table nearby and skimmed through it, his dark grey eyes landing on a specific code on the last page. He heard crows cawing outside the room, the dark feathered birds watching him carefully with eyes as red as rubies that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

It looked like a set time on a clock, so he kept it in mind just in case it was needed later. As he walked around the rest of the small room, the dark brunette male picked up a couple boxes of handgun ammo before he made his way over to the small cabinet he'd seen earlier when he first entered the room. The small door was still open, Billy spotting a rather ornate crank handle sitting on the shelf…the dark brunette male grabbing it and leaving the room as the windows were shattered by the crows flying into them.

Rebecca watched as her partner came out of the room at an almost frantic pace, Billy looking at her before speaking to her.

"You do _not_ wanna go in there…trust me."

"Ok…did you find anything?"

The dark brunette male let his rapidly beating heart slow down to its' normal pace before handing her one of the two boxes of handgun ammo he'd found along with the crank handle, Billy telling her about the document and time code he'd happened across as well as showing her the crank handle. Rebecca was grateful for the ammo as the two partners got back to their investigation and headed back into the Conference Room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, I finally finished this chapter after being bedridden for the last few weeks from being so sick. Up next, Billy and Rebecca continue their investigation of the abandoned Umbrella Research Center…what sort of monsters and horrors will they encounter next? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to get your answer.


	8. Boys In Blue

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: So, I realized that I had put the pairing of LeonxBilly in the pairings filter but our favorite blonde RPD officer was never mentioned up til now…so I'm gonna start off with what's going on with him before continuing with the rest of RE0.

 **Ch.8- Boys In Blue**

Leon Kennedy was nervous and excited at the same time, and not because he had a date…it was because today he'd become a certified RPD officer, and he could start his dream job of protecting the citizens of Raccoon City. The blonde male was standing next to another male trainee, a brunette named Kevin Karloff; surrounding them were other trainees waiting for their superior to address them, Leon's blue eyes taking on a glint of nervousness.

The brunette trainee next to the blonde flashed him a reassuring smile, Leon smiling back before they heard the footsteps of their superior coming their way…the other trainees looking at the woman standing above them on a pedestal. Said woman was dirty blonde with dark green eyes and pale tan skin, her voice effectively grabbing Leon and Kevin's attention as she started speaking.

"Attention, trainees. Today, I am pleased to announce that you've graduated from the Police Academy after many grueling weeks of physical training and gun control…I am proud of each and every one of you standing here before me; when I call your name, come up to receive your official badge."

The next hour was spent watching the trainees go up to the stage and receive their badges before standing off to the left or right of the wooden stage with smiles on their faces.

"And now, I will announce our Valedictorian…a trainee who was top of his class in gathering information from suspects and wiretapping. Kevin J. Karloff, please come to the stage and accept your medal."

Leon smiled warmly at the brunette next to him, Kevin hugging the blonde before ascending the steps and accepting the silver medal with gratitude.

"And of course, I'd like to point out our Salutatorian…a young man who proved to have proficient talent with guns as well as staying calm under pressure in the field. Leon S. Kennedy, please come up to the stage and receive your honorary medal."

The blonde was shocked, but after a minute he made his way up to the stage…whereupon he was presented with a gold medal and his badge. A huge smile was on his face, Kevin smiling at his friend as Leon took his place next to him.

"Congratulations to all of our trainees, you're now rookies in the force. Now, it's time for you to be assigned to your official posts and precincts; those whose last names start with A through E, you'll be sent to Utah and the Caliban Precinct. The ones whose last name starts with F through J, you'll be going to a secondary academy to train for the Rockfort Island precinct. Those with the last name K through O, you'll be sent to Raccoon City and join the RPD. P through T, you'll be sent to the Paris Facility to work directly for Umbrella Incorporated. U through Z, you'll be shipped off to Sheena Island to help with their understaffed military units. Alright, rookies, you'll be given one week to get ready for your transference. I know that you'll make your country proud. As of now, you're dismissed!"

The other rookies started filing out of the area, Kevin throwing his arm around Leon's shoulder and smiling at the blonde who was his friend.

"So, looks like we're gonna be going to the same place…how's about we stay at my place til the week is up? I'm sure that Trevor would love having you around."

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, of course…who else would be living with me?"

"Won't it feel kinda awkward having me around? I don't wanna be a third wheel or anything, and I hate imposing."

"Oh come on, Leon; your family doesn't necessarily approve of you being gay, and I promise it won't be any trouble at all. In fact, I insist on you staying with us."

Knowing that he wouldn't win an argument with his horrendously stubborn friend, the blonde rookie sighed before giving in to his invitation.

"Alright, you win…I'll stay with you guys until we head to Raccoon in a week. I need to get my stuff from my place, so you're gonna help me pack since you're so damn insistent on me staying with you and Trevor."

Kevin was initially glad that Leon had finally caved into his suggestion and nodded, the brunette and blonde walking towards Kevin's car and climbing into the black Hyundai Sonata; the brunette started up the car and drove off, their happiness at finally leaving their training days behind making them smile.

Even if neither of them knew of the horrors they'd be facing in a week's time.

(1 week later)

Leon had finished putting on his uniform and left the house with his keys, the white jeep he'd brought over a few days ago sitting in the parking lot. The blonde was the only one at the apartment, so he locked the place up before leaving…Trevor having gone to his sister's wedding a couple days ago and Kevin had been called into the RPD the day before, which left the blonde with some time to himself before leaving for his first official day as an RPD officer.

After making sure his gun was secured to his hips and his uniform was clean and not wrinkled, the blonde got into his jeep and started it up after inserting the key and turning it…the car thrumming to life before he put it in gear and drove off. Leon was excited about joining the RPD, and his first day was starting soon. After driving for about an hour, the blonde finally made it into the city limits…the blonde stepped on the brake and made the car slow down until it stopped a few feet from what was lying on the ground, some crows flying away after being illuminated by the jeep's lights.

Leon was curious as to why crows would be in the middle of the road, but dismissed the thought when he saw something lying on the ground. The blonde got out of the car after putting it in park, Leon making sure his gun was within reach in case something went wrong.

"What have we got here?" the blonde asked as he approached whatever was lying on the ground a few feet from him…Leon never even realizing that asking that question would soon lead to his worst nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, thought I'd add Leon into the fic and offer up my take on a possible segment of his life before the Raccoon City Incident. Trevor and Kevin are both my OCs and probably won't appear again in the story…unless you want me to make mention of them again. Anyway, I won't stray into RE2 since this is strictly an RE0 fic for the most part; I just wanted to make mention of Leon in the story since he's part of the pairings filter. Also, after this one's done, I'm gonna start on probably one last sequel that will have its' details revealed in the next chapter…which will be an Author's Note, and will explain the storyline of the next sequel. Anyway, until then, read and review please.


	9. Sifting Through Nightmares

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter, cuz I had so much fun writing it! Anyway, now we're gonna dive back into RE0 and pick up with Billy and Rebecca exploring more of the Research Center.

 **Ch.9- Sifting Through Nightmares**

Billy and Rebecca entered the Conference Room, both of them holding their guns up in case some of those monsters had gotten into the room…both of them relieved when it turned out to be just as empty this time as it was when they'd left earlier. The dark brunette male went through the door to his left, the brunette Medic following him. It opened into a hallway, the sound of footsteps and inhuman moaning reaching their ears as they both raised their guns to attack the creature coming towards them.

Rebecca still had the Crank Handle with her, the object held on her back with the same rope that Billy used on the Hookshot he'd brought with him from the train. Two zombies came around the corner and Billy took them out, the dark brunette male dispatching them with headshots in order to conserve ammo; when it was safe to proceed, both partners walked down the hallway cautiously in case anything else tried to ambush them.

To their left was a set of wooden double doors inlaid with gold lines and curls, and the rest of the hallway turned a corner that probably had either a dead end or another door. The two partners went through the double doors and ended up inside a library, the room barely lit by a lamp sitting on a desk off to the far left of the room…the lamp providing just enough light to see by, but not enough to illuminate the whole room.

Around the whole room were bookshelves lined with old books, the room smelling musty and damp. On a podium sat what looked like a map of the room, or even of the whole Facility; Rebecca grabbed the map and folded it until she could stuff it into her back pocket, Billy going over to the desk nearby and checking around for useful items.

Next to the desk was a nightstand, a tiny piece of white plastic sitting on it with the letter 'A' written on it in bright red ink. A painting hung on the wall next to it, but they ignored it for the moment and investigated the rest of the room. Rebecca pocketed the small white piece of plastic in one of her lower set pants pockets, the brunette Medic deciding to empty them later as the two partners walked around the rest of the library.

When they came upon another wall, Rebecca saw a lift and a handle with a piece of it missing; the brunette Medic untied the rope around her body and gave the Crank Handle to Billy and stood on the lift while her partner placed the Handle into the square shaped divot, the dark brunette male turning the crank and lifting the brunette Medic up to the top floor.

As soon as the lift stopped and she stepped onto the wooden floor, Rebecca was attacked by three overgrown insects…all of them hissing and staring at her with undead black eyes. The brunette Medic could only guess that the same thing that turned those people and dogs into monsters had infected these insects too, Rebecca lifting her shotgun up and shooting until the insect monsters were unmoving. Green blood was splattered all over the floor and the monsters lay still on the ground, the brunette Medic carefully exploring the rest of the room.

There was a metal stand with two shelves off to the left and a huge mechanism vaguely resembling the kind one would see inside a giant clock in the center of the room, but she ignored both of these and walked over to the left side of the room. There was a set of steps leading up to a door, which Rebecca went through with her gun armed and ready.

The brunette Medic opened the door, and when she stepped into the room two of those huge bugs from earlier jumped out in front of her…their mandibles clicking and loud hissing reaching her ears. Rebecca fired her shotgun at them and both enemies fell after 2 shots hit each of them at point blank range; after making sure there were no other monsters in the room, the brunette Medic lowered her gun and searched the area.

On the couch was a Grenade Launcher, but Rebecca decided to let Billy have it and made a mental note to tell him about the weapon when they reunited later as she surveyed the rest of the room. Near a fireplace sat shotgun shells, a grenade, and a box of handgun bullets; the brunette Medic picked up the bullets and reloaded her gun before pocketing the extra shells.

On a small table sat another grenade, but Rebecca paid it no mind. In a corner of the room sat a tall statue made of pure marble, the soft white stone carved into the shape of a very handsome man holding up his arm with robes chiseled out of the same marble to cover the stone male's body. Off to the right was a metal door painted bright blue with rusting hinges, its' state suggesting that it hadn't been opened in a very long time as the brunette Medic looked around the room for a few minutes longer. After finding nothing else of use, Rebecca turned and left the room through the same door she came through.

(With Wesker)

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain oftentimes considered himself a rather charming man, able to talk both men and women into his arms for a night. They usually ended with a few drinks and some faux sweet words to make them more willing to do as he pleased, but there were a few that didn't need to be given semi loving reassurances to make them do as he wished.

Some of them, like William Birkin, always wanted to be of use to him at all hours of the day. But lately, another young one had been trying to prove his worth to Wesker, and it was almost too easy to bend the boy to his will and use his loyalty for his own ends.

That boy being one Chris Redfield, his prowess with guns and piloting being what had sparked an initial interest in him from the start. It was really all too easy to make Redfield loyal to him, especially after he learned a secret the boy had shared with his friends Jill and Barry.

It was roughly a few weeks ago that he happened upon the secret, the blonde haired S.T.A.R.S. Captain smirking deviously at such innocuous information.

It seemed that Chris Redfield had developed a crush on his illustrious blonde Captain, and seemed to take a bit of pride in that secret…the boy never even suspecting that his Captain had happened to hear him share it with his friends that day. Since Wesker was always more than willing to experiment with new scenarios, be they scientific or humanitarian, the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain had decided to see how deep that little crush that Redfield had on him ran.

The mansion in the Arklay Forest was the perfect place to begin such an interpersonal experiment, since Wesker knew for a fact that a few rooms had beds in them. By the end of this night, the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain would have the answers he required as he set out to find Chris Redfield.

(1 hour later)

Wesker had spotted Redfield cautiously traipsing through a hallway a bit further down from his own location, the younger male holding his gun up near his head so he could open fire on another of Umbrella's T-Virus monsters if they came within range. The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain found it amusing to see Redfield on edge, but if he was gonna have the results he needed, then playtime would have to end.

Time for Wesker to be the 'hero' that Redfield made him out to be as he took an adjacent hallway that would allow him to do what he set out to do.

(With Chris)

Chris Redfield had seen quite a few things that were either very gruesome or very terrifying, but he never thought he'd see the day when something was both gruesome _and_ terrifying all in the same moment as he made his way through one of the many hallways of the huge mansion in the woods. The young male was starting to think that he'd never find anymore of his friends after helping Richard find a room to rest in after helping him get over being poisoned.

As he cautiously rounded a corner, the young male heard gunshots echoing loudly in the quiet halls. Chris, while still being very careful, quickly walked around the corner and saw his Captain shooting one of those strange monsters until it stopped moving; deciding to wait until it was quiet again, Chris spoke up when the sounds of gunshots stopped.

"Wesker?"

The blonde haired S.T.A.R.S. Captain turned around at hearing the younger male's voice behind him, a small smirk appearing on his face as his plan was starting to come together.

"Chris…you're alive."

"My words exactly, Captain. Wasn't Jill with you last I remember?"

"Yeah, she was…but we got separated. I hope she's okay, just as I was hoping _you_ would be okay."

Chris blushed a bit at hearing his Captain say he was worried about him, the younger male trying his best not to start stammering nervously in front of the man he admired so much.

"Well, we should probably get out of here before we become monster food. Got any suggestions, Wesker?"

"We should get a better grip…on the situation. For now, we should hide out in one of the rooms and check to make sure neither of us got bitten or scratched by those creatures."

"Alright, Captain. Lead the way."

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain started heading towards a room he knew was big enough for both of them, a smile on his face as he knew that tonight would change both of their lives forever.

A few minutes later, both men were standing inside a room with wooden floors and a deep burgundy rug covering the center of the room. A desk was off to the far left and an armoire took up the wall on the right. There was also a queen sized bed with beige sheets and a comforter, a nightstand near it on the right hand side as Chris and Wesker both sat down on the bed.

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain began touching the younger male's arm with light, ghosting touches that sent slight shivers through Chris' body as he looked away from the man whose eyes were probably shining with intense determination and focus. A blush was burning brightly on his face as Wesker kept up his touching until he pulled his hand away, Chris biting back a whine of disappointment at the absence of the pleasurable touch.

"Well, it looks like you don't have any physical injuries. You've been very careful not to let those monsters get their teeth or claws around you, and that may be what saved your life so far."

"Thanks, Captain. Now it's my turn to assess you, so hold still."

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain just sat on the bed and allowed Chris to run his fingers over his pale skin, calluses covering the appendages from his years of handling a gun evident in the way they felt on his arm. After a few minutes, Chris looked up at him with those deep chocolate brown eyes that held reassurance and slight fear in their depths.

"Looks like you're unscathed, Captain. We're both lucky, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

As the silence settled between them, both men looked at each other…and without a single word, Wesker grasped Chris' chin and connected their lips in a soft kiss. The younger male could hardly believe his luck; the man he'd been pining after was kissing him, and it was just as wonderful as he hoped it would be as the kiss soon became more heated.

Wesker, of course, retained dominance between them as he pushed Chris down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain removed his sunglasses and threw them onto the nightstand to the right of the bed. Chris had never seen such a beautiful shade of blue in anyone's eyes, let alone his Captain's as they kept up the heated kiss until breathing had to be accomplished. The two males broke apart to let air come into their lungs as they kept their gazes connected, Wesker already unzipping the bulletproof vest covering his younger subordinate's chest and pushing it off his body…the object landing on the floor with a soundless thud.

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain then removed his own bulletproof vest and shrugged the material off onto the floor, the object landing next to the one Chris wore as he then brought his lips down to reconnect with the younger male's beneath him. The kiss was brief as Wesker's hands also worked to undo the buttons keeping Chris' shirt closed, the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain bringing his lips away from the younger male's only to place them on his neck and start sucking until there was a raised red mark on the vein beneath the soft skin.

Chris, on his part, was loving the sensations being induced by his Captain's skilled lips on his skin as he gasped when Wesker started placing light kisses on his neck while making his way down his chest and stomach until he stopped long enough to remove both of their shirts before resuming his ministrations. The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain knew that Chris was holding back his noises, probably to keep them from being found by any possible lurking monsters, but a quick nip to one of his dark rosy nipples quickly made him change his mind as a pleasure filled moan spilled out of his mouth.

Wesker wanted more of that sound so he nipped, licked, and sucked the raised buds until they were very sensitive to any kind of touch as he went down to Chris' pants and removed the belt holding them in place. The younger male, not one to be outdone, brought his own hands down to his Captain's belt and undid the clasp holding them to the older male's hips; both men had worked off their boots and the shoes were on the floor as their socks and pants soon flowed suit, Chris and Wesker each in their underwear as they shared another passionate kiss.

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain then brought three fingers to his younger subordinate's line of vision and tapped them against his lips.

"If you don't want this to be painful, I suggest that you start lubricating them."

Chris nodded before taking the appendages into his mouth and sucked on them like a lollipop, his eyes closing as he did so while Wesker worked off their briefs and flung them somewhere onto the floor as he used the other hand to start pumping his younger subordinate's soft cock. Chris moaned around the fingers in his mouth as the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain's other hand made him harden quickly under the skilled action of that slightly larger hand; by the time Chris was done coating Wesker's fingers with saliva, the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain had stopped his action to prepare him for the pain that was to come from being penetrated by the other's thick cock.

Wesker then pushed one of the slickened fingers into his younger subordinate's entrance, Chris still holding back a moan as the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain moved the finger in and out while adding a second finger to start stretching…the third eventually being added as Wesker searched around to find the one place inside Chris that would have him crying out in ecstasy at the actions being performed upon him, the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain finding it a minute later and afterwards Chris couldn't stay quiet if he wanted to…a loud cry of pleasure echoing loudly in the room as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

Wesker then removed the fingers after another minute of preparation and lined his cock up with Chris' entrance, the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain pushing in slowly until he was all the way inside his younger subordinate. The pain was unlike anything Chris had felt before, his insides being stretched and his entrance burning from being filled by something thicker than fingers as he grabbed Wesker's shoulders and squeezed them roughly…the tears in his eyes falling down his face and onto the pillow beneath his head. The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain kissed the tears away as he looked into the deep chocolate eyes of the younger male beneath him, his face covered in sweat and a bright red blush, eyes filled with lust and mouth open and panting heavily as he nodded at Wesker. This was the signal to move, so the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain began thrusting slowly at first before picking up the pace and thrusting wildly into Chris' body.

The younger male was unable to contain his sounds anymore as loud moans fell from his mouth while he was being fucked by the man he loved in a bed in the mansion he was investigating, Chris knowing that he would definitely feel pain later but it was worth it to have his Captain inside him and pounding him into the sheets. The two males moaned and cried in pleasure as they were both reaching the end of their pleasure filled haze, the younger male reaching down and pumping himself in time to Wesker's thrusting.

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain found himself very turned on by watching his younger subordinate jack himself off in time to his thrusts as he started thrusting harder and faster into Chris until both of them came hard, Wesker inside Chris and the younger male all over his stomach and in his hand.

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain then pulled out long enough to help Chris onto his hands and knees before plunging back into his younger subordinate's entrance, Chris moaning loudly at being filled up again as his Captain started thrusting again until he came a second time inside him…both males thoroughly exhausted as Chris fell asleep a few minutes later.

Wesker waited until his younger subordinate was asleep before he opened the armoire and found a white towel to dry off the sweat from his body, the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain getting dressed and fixed his messed up hair. After making sure that Chris' clothes were where he could find them, the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain lacing up his boots and turning to leave when words mumbled by his sleeping subordinate made him stop for a minute.

"Mmm…love you, Wesker…don't…go."

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain smirked at his younger subordinate; Chris really was too cute and naïve for his own good, and that would only end up being made worse when Wesker revealed everything about Umbrella's involvement with the mansion as well as his part to play with them.

At the very least, he had his family to return to as the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain left the room to allow Chris to get what little sleep he could before everything fell apart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, hope you guys liked this lemon between Wesker and Chris. Be ready for the next chapter when it comes out, and as always read and review please. That helps me get chapters done sooner so you guys can get to read more of the story.


	10. Exploring More Darkness

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: So, time to get back into the swing of things with this chapter. I may do a lemon with Wesker and Birkin in the next chapter, but this one will be refocusing on RE0 again. I think this fic won't be too much longer, and then I think I'll wrap up my RE yaoi series with one last sequel that will take place in RE4 with some one-sided LeonxLuis. If I do that story, it'll take place 9 years before Leon reunites with Billy in 'Second Son Chronicles', when Alex was 6 and Claire was his babysitter while Leon goes to rescue Ashley from Saddler and the Los Illuminados.

 **Ch.10- Exploring More Darkness**

Rebecca had decided right then and there, as she found herself in the room behind the blue door, that she hated the Research Center with a passion as she and Billy explored the mostly empty room. The terrifying memory of her being clutched and squeezed harshly against the underbelly of a giant centipede monster while Billy shot at it would haunt her dreams for years to come, the brunette medic trying not to shudder at the feeling of its' cold undead skin on hers or its' clawed forelimbs digging into her body almost hard enough to draw blood as it had hissed and tried to take her elsewhere…presumably to feast on her after killing her.

She was grateful when it dropped her onto the ground before dying, the dark brunette male helping her to her feet and asking her if she was alright, to which she assured him she was. Still, Rebecca would never forget that moment or the ones after it of being chased by more monsters looking to make a meal out of her and Billy. The only good thing that came out of that situation was that Billy managed to get more oil for his lighter in the kitchen behind the red door, the rest of that room turning up nothing else of use before they had to take down more monsters and deadly creatures.

How Umbrella could make such hideous abominations, she would never understand, nor did she really want to. All she wanted was to get out of the Research Center and leave the nightmarish memories behind her forever as she prayed that Billy would be alright by himself; the brunette medic pushed her doubts to the back of her mind, knowing that if he was in trouble he would radio for help.

(With Billy)

The dark brunette male had just finished killing a few zombies with his handgun, the monsters going down and not getting back up after a couple head shots as he found himself inside a small library. It was located behind the door that required a lit candle, the room itself not being overtly impressive; it mostly contained books and boxes, a ledge he had to climb up onto while using a semi heavy box, and a ladder that ran the length of a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf that was set against a lefthand shelf.

After climbing up onto the ledge, Billy saw a bookshelf that looked like it could be moved sitting next to a lamp, the light coming from it illuminating the room along with another couple lamps set into the walls. Upon moving the bookshelf, the dark brunette male saw a black book sitting inside an indent in a pillar. The book itself was uninteresting, but the title made the dark brunette male shudder inside a little bit.

It had the words ' _Book of Evil'_ printed into the thick cover, the letters having been written with an eerily elegant font that didn't waylay his initial fear even the slightest as he noticed that half the pages were slightly raised…which meant something was wedged into the midsection of the book.

Billy picked up the book, which was slightly heavy due to being fairly thick, and opened it to the midsection; his irritation from earlier was at least mildly cut back as he found the missing wings for the White Statue he'd left in the dining hall beforehand. Grabbing the wings and placing them in his back pocket, the dark brunette male then closed the book and dropped it onto the ground before jumping back down onto the floor below the ledge. Billy then decided to find Rebecca and tell her they were one step closer to their escape, the dark brunette male grabbing the radio from his belt and speaking into after pressing the red button on the front.

(With Rebecca)

Rebecca hoped that they could both get out soon as she added the Green Chemical to her mixing set, her radio beeping not even a minute later. Knowing it was Billy, she unhooked the radio from her belt loop and pressed the red button, the brunette Medic speaking into the device.

"Rebecca here. What is it, Billy? Over."

" _Rebecca, it's Billy. I've found the wings for the White Statue, and both of them are now complete. Over."_

"Really? That's great. Now we're one step closer to getting out of here."

" _Yeah. I'll meet you in the Main Hallway in 20 minutes. Stay sharp, Rebecca. Over."_

"Sure thing, Billy. See you in 20 minutes. Over."

Rebecca heard the line go dark and placed the radio back onto her belt loop before making her way back to the main hall.

(20 minutes later)

Billy and his partner had met up and were now standing in front of the Libra Scales, each of them holding a statue in their hands as the dark brunette male was the first to speak.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, place them onto the scales together on the count of 3. Ready? 1…2…3."

Billy and Rebecca then placed both statues onto the Scales at the same time, a clicking sound and something moving against a wall greeting their ears as they trotted down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw that the huge painting of Dr. Marcus had moved down into a slot and more stairs heading downwards awaited them. Knowing that there were more monsters, traps, and puzzles down the steps, the two partners gripped their guns and steeled themselves for the worst to come.

How much worse it would be, neither of them had any idea as the sounds of their footsteps descending downwards echoed off the walls of the Main Hallway and corridor surrounding them.

What neither of them had expected was being ambushed by the huge hairy spiders spitting poison at them, Billy and Rebecca shooting them point blank before they could get soaked with the toxic chemicals that would also leave very painful burns. The brunette Medic saw a door to her immediate right, but they left it alone in favor of the door straight ahead of them.

Billy opened the wooden door and entered the room, weapon held at the ready in case of anymore monsters. To his relief, the room was empty aside from a few handgun ammo boxes and shotgun shell boxes. There were also a few herbs lying around, the brunette Medic immediately mixing them up into medicine and filling a few syringes with the mixtures.

Billy grabbed the map on the wall next to a desk and both of them went through the door nearby, a room lit by a single flame in a metal dish on a pole greeting them. The brick tiles were covered in grime, fluids, and dust from years of disuse…rusted chains that looked like they could fall apart just by being moved set into a wall and wound up on a wheel. Shackles were strewn across the floor and an air vent sat above them.

"Hey Rebecca, you think you can get into the next room through that vent up there?" the dark brunette male asked his partner, the brunette Medic looking up at the shaft entrance and then back to Billy.

"I think so, but I can't reach it without help. Can you boost me up? I'll climb through once I get up there."

"Alright. Climb onto my back and I'll give you a lift."

The brunette Medic nodded as Billy leaned down for her to climb onto his back, Rebecca climbing onto his shoulders and feeling the dark brunette male's strong shoulder muscles working to push her up towards the air vent. She started reaching up with her hands, the brunette Medic just a few inches out of reach of the air vent.

"(grunts) I'm almost there!" Rebecca said as she finally managed to grab onto the edge of the air vent, Billy pushing her up with one last bit of effort.

"I'm glad that I could be of service. Time to go inside."

Rebecca then pulled herself up and started climbing through the air vent, Billy glad that she was able to make it through but worried about her safety since neither of them knew what was waiting for them on the other side of the wall.

What greeted the brunette Medic the second she stood up after jumping onto the floor made her physically sick to her stomach, the room obviously being a torture chamber. A dunk tank with a metal cage sat off in one corner, the water yellowed, murky, and stagnant from not being touched or changed. Chains, bones, and shackles were everywhere, the smell of blood, grime, dust, and other fluids assaulting her nose as Rebecca tried her hardest not to throw up. Billy's voice reached her as he shouted at her, but it was muffled slightly.

"(muffled) Rebecca, are you alright? What do you see?"

"(muffled) I don't think you wanna know, Billy."

The dark brunette male nodded and kept quiet, the sounds of his partner's footsteps reaching his ears through the air vent.

As for Rebecca, she soon noticed what looked like a power generator set into a wall across from her that was divided by some unsafe looking tiles. Making sure not to press too much weight onto them, the brunette Medic eventually reached the generator and surmised that she had to set it at a certain level for it to provide power to…whatever it was used to power as she got to work.

It only took a few minutes to get it to 80, which resulted in what sounded like a snap and surge of electrical power being supplied to the destination of the wires connected to the generator.

(Elsewhere with Marcus)

The brunette male had been observing the two partners explore his facility, kill his monsters, and solve the puzzles. Though he was impressed with their tenacity and caution, he was growing rather bored of their efforts so he decided to up the ante by utilizing one of his more…favorite projects.

"You are wasting your time. I have already claimed this place for myself, which means you are trespassing…and I am _very_ territorial." Marcus said as he let out a triumphant laugh while pressing a button on the console.

Somewhere near the torture chamber Rebecca was occupying, the sound of a cage door opening up echoed loudly followed by a screech. The creature inside was grateful to be allowed out to stretch its' legs and hunt, the smell of fresh blood reaching its' finely tuned sense of smell as it immediately took off running towards the unsuspecting prey.

(With Rebecca)

The brunette Medic was already across the tiles and at least 5 feet away when she felt something jump onto her back and try to bite her. She could feel leathery hands gripping her as she tried shaking the owner of them off her back. When she finally got a good look at the thing that'd tried to viciously bite her, she paled at what she saw.

Screeching at her and slowly advancing towards her was a white furred monkey, but its' appearance suggested that it too was an Umbrella experiment. It had fur and skin missing in medium sized patches, dulled red sinew and muscle being shown; the creature's eyes were glowing bright red with bloodlust and hunger, the white fur having actually dulled to grey and surrounding a dark leathery face, large lips pulled back to reveal rows of sharp teeth and oversized canines. The monkey creature was forcing its' prey back into a corner so that it could better attack it, Rebecca accidentally putting too much weight onto the tiles beneath her feet and falling through the hole in the floor.

Her hands immediately grabbed a red steel beam, but they slipped and she fell a whole level before managing to grab another one…her gloved hands gripping the rusted red metal tightly as she used one of her hands to grab the radio on her hips and yell into it the second her thumb pressed down on the button.

"Billy! Help!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Whew, finally back into this story. Next chapter will have some WeskerxBirkin, so be glad.


	11. Blondes Just Wanna Have Fun

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: So, here we are…another chapter. This one will have a WeskerxBirkin lemon, and William will never know about his lover's 'experiment' with Chris in the mansion…not as long as I control this story and the outcome of it. Anyway, time to get started.

 **Ch.11- Blondes Just Wanna Have Fun (Also, Secrets Revealed)**

After making sure that he could make it back to the Arklay Mansion with enough time to explain his absence, Wesker found himself entering the Research Center once more. He knew that Birkin was most likely still there, waiting for him as he usually did every time the two lovers had to part ways. The blonde male thought it was cute the way his blonde lover always wanted to make sure he was alright, but Wesker knew that beneath that sweet and gentle exterior was a man who was almost as cruel as he himself could be at times.

The thought of Birkin ruthlessly dominating others and experimenting on them without remorse made Wesker feel something akin to arousal deep in the pit of his stomach, the heat traveling through his body and driving him to pick up the pace towards his awaiting lover.

When he finally found the blonde scientist, Wesker saw that his back was turned to him, which gave the other blonde male a perfect view of his lover's backside as he strode towards him and spun him around to face him…Birkin already used to this routine as he eagerly allowed his blonde lover to dominate his mouth with rough yet passionate kisses.

The sounds of moans, grunts, and panting filled the room as both lovers worked off their clothes until they were completely naked. Wesker then lowered his lover to the floor without breaking the kiss for more than a minute, both of them breathing in lungfuls of air. The blonde male scientist hissed at the feeling of cold metal on his back but his mind was diverted from that sensation as he began sucking on the three fingers being presented to him by his blonde lover, Wesker smirking at Birkin's eagerness to comply with his unspoken orders. When the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain deemed the digits sufficiently coated, he lowered them to his lover's entrance and pushed them all in at once before scissoring the ring of muscle open to accommodate something bigger than the thin fingers; Birkin was in pure ecstasy at the feeling of his prostate being stroked by Wesker's fingers, the blonde male above him then removing the digits and thrusting his cock into his body in one fluid motion.

As the grunts of discomfort turned into screams of pleasure, the sounds could be heard by the monsters lurking in the Research Center and they knew that a mating was occurring. Birkin had his arms around Wesker as he let himself be pounded into without hesitation, the two lovers reveling in the feelings of pleasure filling them completely; the blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain knew both of them were reaching the end, so he started pumping the blonde scientist beneath him in time to his harsh thrusting and smirked widely at the sounds being emitted by Birkin.

"A-Albert, I'm-"

"I know. Me too, my love."

The blonde S.T.A.R.S. Captain gave a few more hard thrusts into his lover's prostate, Birkin throwing his head back as he screamed his lover's name in pure passion before coming hard between their sweat slicked bodies, Wesker coming not too long afterwards. The two lovers then shared a few more slow kisses before Wesker pulled out of Birkin, the two of them making sure to regain their professional composure before parting ways again after getting dressed.

Both of them had jobs to finish, but there was nothing that said they couldn't have a little fun while at work.

(With Billy)

The dark brunette male had heard Rebecca grunting and the screech of a monster in the room with her. He also heard her scream before the sound of tiles breaking under her feet reached his ears, his heart stopping in his chest until he heard her call for help over the radio.

Knowing that he had little time before she fell to her death, Billy ran through the Research Center and ignored all the monsters on the way. What felt like hours was really only several minutes as he finally found a door separating them, the dark brunette male throwing it open and running over towards the sound of water running and his partner grunting with effort as he finally grabbed her hand.

(With Rebecca)

The brunette Medic kept calling for help every few minutes, her voice becoming raspy from screaming and her arms were getting tired.

"I…c-can't…hold on…" Rebecca said as she felt her strength giving out, her hand slipping after replacing the radio back onto her belt loop. She'd been holding onto the metal beam for at least 40 minutes but even she couldn't hold on forever as her other hand started slipping off the metal beam. Her fingers were all that kept her from falling to her death in the running water below, and those too started slipping off…the brunette Medic knowing that she was gonna die, the only thing stopping her from falling now was a strong hand gripping her wrist tightly and the familiar voice of her partner reaching her ears.

"Rebecca! Hang on…I'll pull you up."

The brunette Medic grabbed onto Billy's hand with her other one as she let the other man lift her up away from the water below them, her shoes gripping into the soft earth beneath them and eventually onto the metal beam as she helped the dark brunette male bring her up towards the floor he was standing on.

After making sure they were both safe, Billy and Rebecca both panting from the effort of running and holding onto a metal beam for almost an hour, the brunette Medic looking at the dark brunette male before speaking.

"Thanks, Billy."

The dark brunette male straightened up from his bent over position and exhaled before answering her.

"Don't mention it. I'm just keeping my word. We promised to cooperate with each other, remember?"

The brunette Medic knew that that was the real reason why he saved her and had been helping her; because if he didn't, she'd report him to his superiors, but deep down it hurt to hear those words after all they'd been through in the last couple hours or days…the time spent fighting for their lives together having made the hours become a blur. When you've spent that much time trapped with the same person and relying on them to help you keep your sanity intact, that can make you liable to trust them, even if it's only a little bit.

Before she could voice her concerns, the radio on Rebecca's hip emitted a burst of static; the brunette Medic grabbed it off her belt loop and pressed the red button on the side before speaking into it.

"This is Rebecca. Over."

The brunette Medic was actually surprised to hear from her Captain, the man's voice dismissing her long present fears that she was the only one of her unit still alive.

" _Rebecca, this is Enrico. Have you located Coen yet? Over."_

Looking over at Billy, she saw him stiffen with slight worry that she was gonna rat him out to her Captain. She knew that, even if all she'd heard about him was bad things, she still needed his help to get them both out alive. Enrico's voice interrupted their silence, the Bravo Team Captain speaking over the radio again.

" _Rebecca, answer me."_

"N-No Sir, I haven't found him yet. I'll continue to search for him though. Over."

Rebecca removed her thumb from the red button on the radio in her hand, Enrico's voice being silenced and she placed it back on her belt loop. Billy was inwardly glad that his partner had lied about having found him, his posture unwinding slightly.

"Rebecca…"

The brunette Medic sighed, the atmosphere becoming tense and quiet before she spoke again.

"My first mission, and I've already disobeyed orders. So much for my great law enforcement career; oh well. Not like I'll live long enough to worry about it at the rate we're going."

At her words, the dark brunette male felt some part of himself realize that she was right. They were still trapped here, and if they didn't pick up the pace they would both die before they made it out of here…whether it be by the hands of any one of the monsters still inhabiting the Research Center, or from their sanity snapping and causing them to end it with a bullet to their heads.

She then turned to look at him again and knew that now was the time to find out the truth about her partner. If they were gonna depend on each other until they got out, Rebecca needed to know if Billy was really the killer he'd been written off as.

"Billy, I need to know the truth. Did you really kill 23 people? I'm not gonna judge you for it…I just wanna know the truth."

The dark brunette male sighed, the atmosphere once again becoming tense and silent. He hated the memories of that day, and had done everything he could to forget them; but now that Rebecca had asked him about that, he had no other choice than to tell her.

"It was around this time, last year. Our unit was ordered to Africa to help intervene in a civil war; our mission was to raid the hideout of some Guerilla forces located deep within the jungle…but the hideout was far away from our entry point."

Billy drew in a breath and exhaled it shakily, the memories coming back full force as he allowed himself to be reimmersed in everything that'd happened that day.

"Some died from the heat…others were killed by the enemy. In the end, only 4 of us survived."

Rebecca kept quiet and waited patiently for her partner to tell her the rest on his own, his eyes steeling with hate at a particularly bad aspect of that past time in his life.

"Only…there was _no_ Guerilla hideout."

The brunette Medic looked at her partner with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"The idiots in charge had us operating based on _wrong_ information. But we couldn't just go back home empty-handed, oh no. Our leader ordered us to attack an _innocent_ village!"

(Flashback)

 _Billy watched in horror as the remaining members of his unit rounded up the villagers, the innocent people scared of those shooting at them. The dark brunette male himself had refused to attack them, his personal honor code not allowing him to take an innocent life as his Captain barked out orders that had Billy running towards them._

" _Get rid of them! Kill them all!"_

" _Please, Sir! Cease fire immediately!" Billy said as he grabbed his Captain's shoulder, sympathy in his eyes and pleading in his vocal tone. The other man roughly yanked his shoulder out of Coen's grip, his face marred with an expression that suggested he'd just been burned by a hot iron._

" _Shut up!" the Captain said as he rammed the butt of his rifle into Billy's temple, and then his stomach, watching without mercy as one of his soldiers went down and started groaning in pain from the harsh blows. He then returned his attention to the other soldiers awaiting his commands, the words leaving his mouth in an authorative tone._

" _Do it! Now!"_

 _The villagers looked at the man who'd tried to save them, Billy watching as his fellow brothers-in-arms opened fire on innocent people. The shell casings from the bullets hitting the ground, the screams of the innocent villagers being slaughtered, it was all too much and Billy couldn't let them die as he stood up on shaky legs and attempted to stop his fellow soldiers from doing what they had been ordered to do._

" _No! Don't! Stop!" the dark brunette male said as he ran towards the other soldiers to put an end to the bloodbath, Billy wrestling the gun from his Captain's grip and knocking him out with a blow to the temple. He then tied him up, along with the other soldiers, and walked over towards the group of villagers that'd been gunned down._

 _He saw that they had all died, their blood staining the ground as he fell to his knees and sobbed for the 23 lives lost that day. By the time other soldiers had arrived, Billy looked like a broken man who'd just lost a close friend in battle as the other soldiers assessed the situation. They saw the last members of Coen's unit tied up, the dead bodies, and the blood on the ground._

 _It didn't take them long to conclude that Coen had tied up his fellow soldiers, lost his mind due to stress and heat, and then slaughtered innocent people in front of them as they hauled him to his feet and took him away in handcuffs. From there, it was a short trial convicting him of second degree murder and stripping him of his Marine Corps. status, and after that everything was a blur as Billy was thrown in jail to await his execution._

(Flashback ends)

Billy sighed as the memories subsided, his expression becoming one of far off remembrance. Rebecca had listened intently and waited before speaking again.

"So did you really execute those innocent people?"

"Forget about it, it doesn't matter anymore. That was then, this is now; besides, you said you wouldn't judge me." Billy said bitterly as he leaned against a brick wall, the brunette Medic shocked at his attitude.

"I'm not judging you, but it _does_ matter. Look, now my people think that you really _did_ kill those MPs in the van, but I don't think you did. It was those monsters, the dogs, right? When they attacked the van, you were able to escape. Isn't that right?"

Billy once again allowed his memories to come at him, the night that he'd gotten away with his life as clear as his time in the Marines.

(Flashback)

 _The brunette male fell to the ground on his side and grunted slightly when he collided with the metal floor of the vehicle. Outside the van, he heard the officers transporting him screaming as their throats were torn out by razor sharp teeth and deep growls were mixed in with their terrified yelling. After roughly 10 minutes, the screaming stopped and the sounds of their flesh being eaten off their bones was all that could be heard as the brunette male took this chance to kick the doors open and make his escape._

(Flashback ends)

Billy knew she was right about his escape, but he wouldn't let her know that yet as he spoke again.

"You don't get it. I've only got two choices left now: either report to the Marines and serve out my sentence, or keep on running as long as I can. That's all."

Deciding it was best not to push the subject further, Rebecca pulled out the map from inside her vest and looked it over. Billy looked at the map with her, both of them deciding on a path that would put them back on the right track to getting out of this nightmare Facility forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Done with another chapter, and I am on a roll! More violence, blood, and monsters await, so stick around for all of that and possibly more.


	12. Escape

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: I feel so accomplished for knocking out 2 chapters yesterday, and I'm gonna try to work on a couple more chapters today. It's my way of apologizing for making you guys wait so long for this fic to be pushed further along, so please be grateful.

 **Ch.12- Escape**

The two partners had spent the last hour fighting off more monsters, including a couple particularly brutal and intelligent monsters called Hunters; they also had to solve a strange puzzle involving Billy's lighter and animal statues. What they got in exchange for their troubles were some acid rounds, the key to the blue door, and a pair of tablets…the words 'Obedience' and 'Unity' on each one as they managed to finally relocate the blue door, the two partners setting the tablets down to be used later; Rebecca slid the key into the keyhole and felt immense satisfaction at the 'click' the key made when turned.

Knowing the key couldn't be used anymore, the brunette Medic dropped the key onto the floor along with all the ink ribbons in her pocket and some magnum bullets. The shotgun was gripped tightly in one hand while Billy held the grenade launcher in his own hands, the dark brunette male having dropped a few boxes of handgun bullets onto the couch for later use along with the Hookshot. He regrouped with Rebecca and they both went into the room beyond the blue door.

The room turned out to be a hallway with a dark wooden door to the immediate right and a short walk before turning to the left, the familiar sounds of leeches crawling across the tile floor reaching the brunette Medic's ears as she and Billy strode forward and stepped on all of them before they could form into one of those Humanoid Leeches that didn't die easily. After killing the leeches, the two partners went back to the wooden door and went through it, guns up and ready for anything that tried to attack them.

The room they walked into was devoid of monsters and held metal shelves that contained various items, the items ranging from steel wire to empty bottles of morphine and other drugs. The room was clearly a storage room for miscellaneous items and other things as Billy and Rebecca searched the room for useful items, but finding nothing else except some old broadcasting equipment that clearly had never been used in the last few years, if at all. The only item the brunette Medic and dark brunette male found that was of any use was a first aid spray, Billy using it on both of them to heal any open cuts received from sharp objects.

The hallway was, once again, empty of anything except the flickering lights above their heads as Billy and Rebecca walked down the sort hallway; after turning the corner, they found two wooden doors. The door to the immediate right had shutters on it and the one straight ahead was a standard beige colored wooden door like all the other ones they saw back in the main hall of the Research Facility, both of them opting on the door to the right.

The room was empty of monsters, which Billy and Rebecca were both thankful for as they stopped to rest for a few minutes. The room looked like the kind one would see in a bar or tavern, an ornate red carpet covering the floor that was dulled from too much dust. There was a wooden counter with grime covered glasses lined up on the counter and back shelf, unopened or near empty liquor bottles lining the back shelf under the glasses. Stools with torn cushions sat a few feet away from the counter, the walls off cream and eggshell white with a few paintings hung up on rusty nails.

Arguably, the most interesting piece was the baby grand piano sitting in the very center of the room. It was certainly beautiful, with ivory colored keys covered in thick layers of dust and a dark cherrywood frame; sheet music was propped up against the ledge above the keys, the letters written in black ink in an elegant curling font that read ' _Moonlight Sonata_ '.

Rebecca touched the keys and found that they still worked, despite the years of not being touched, as the notes from each key struck produced high and low notes that sounded beautiful. The dark brunette male watched his partner as she sat down and attempted to play the song, some of the notes off-key and incorrect before she finally gave up after a few attempts.

"Didn't know you could play."

"I can a little bit, but my interpretation is off since I only spent 4 years learning to play. I know the basics, but not much else."

The brunette Medic stood up and dusted off her pants from the dust that's settled onto the wooden bench. Billy then took her place and lightly cracked his knuckles, the dark brunette male playing the same song…but it was obvious to Rebecca that her partner had played for longer than she had, the beautiful melody echoing throughout the whole room before fading with the last notes.

Shortly after the last notes faded, a nearby wall opened up and revealed a room. Rebecca decided to go check out the room alone and found several bottles of wine sitting on metal shelves against the walls, all of them unopened. Magnum bullets sat on a metal barrel near the entrance and something was set into the wall at the end.

The brunette Medic walked up to the object and saw that it was covered by a thick plastic screen, Rebecca lifting it up and finding a battery inside. It was white with a dark blue top casing, the battery itself the size of a car or elevator battery. Knowing that it would definitely be useful later, she grabbed the battery out of the slot and ran out of the room. The brunette Medic also snagged the magnum bullets on her way out, the wall closing behind her a few seconds later.

"A battery?" Billy asked his partner, Rebecca nodding as she clutched it to her body.

"It could be useful later."

"I guess you have a point. Let's get out of here before any unwanted company shows up."

The brunette Medic nodded and followed her partner out of the room, Billy and Rebecca moving as quickly as possible without drawing attention to themselves. After another half hour of evading traps and shooting monsters, the two partners had secured a third tablet. It turned out Rebecca was right about needing the battery, since the third tablet was lying on top of a pillar and a crate was needed to access it. Billy and his partner had both pushed the crate to the pillar, but the dark brunette male was the one to retrieve it.

The dark brunette male and brunette Medic had gone back to the room with the blue door and grabbed only what they needed, which was the Hookshot, the other two tablets, and roughly 6 boxes of ammo.

Billy retrieved the map from his back pocket and looked at it, every room having already been explored multiple times…except for one, which was a round room at the very top of the map. Rebecca looked at the map as well and knew that that room was the last one to check out.

"Do you think that room might help us figure out how to escape this Facility?"

"If it's the last one we need to check, then yeah. Besides, every other room has been checked over and didn't give us a way out. This one could be the break we need."

"Well, then let's go to that room."

Billy nodded at Rebecca and resecured the Hookshot around his body. After making sure they had the three tablets and ammo, along with the Hookshot, the two partners headed out of the room and followed the map to the last room they could check out.

It took them 15 minutes to find the room, which turned out to be an Observatory. The room itself was relatively small, with just enough room for them to walk around without feeling cramped or crowded; the larger part of the room was near the telescope, the area around it big enough for Billy and Rebecca to walk around with little difficulty as they both climbed down the ladder. Water was lapping gently beneath the grate under their feet, the brunette Medic and dark brunette male each placing the Tablets into the three slots in the order Marcus had explained via his recording when they both first arrived at the Research Center.

First was 'Obedience'.

Second was 'Discipline'.

Third, and finally, was 'Unity'.

A minute after placing the last Tablet into the slot on the panel, the whole room shook as it descended into the water and turned 180 degrees to the north. The whole process took a couple minutes before a loud clicking noise reverberated throughout the room, the two partners wary of what was waiting for them as they climbed back up the ladder and headed out the metal double doors across from them.

What greeted them was definitely not what they were expecting; they were outside again, a set of stone steps connecting to a bridge that lead to a church was laid out before their eyes. Billy and Rebecca were both happy to breathe in fresh air again, the cool wind blowing softly across their skin as they savored it before the realization they had to explore more of Umbrella's nightmare settled back into their minds. The sound of fluttering wings and short, high pitched screeches filled their ears as they looked up and saw bats flying around above their heads. It looked like the nocturnal mammals were out hunting for a meal, but the two partners paid them little mind as they explored the outside of the church.

After turning up nothing useful other than a few herbs, an elevator that was locked, a gate-like door that led to a few more herbs (which were made into medicine by Rebecca), and a puzzle that required one of them to stay on a tile that kept a door from locking up again, the brunette Medic decided to stay behind while Billy went into the church. The inside of the building contained hardwood floors and seats, candles gathered and lit at the altar set into the wall across from the dark brunette male, and a pair of doors nearby…one to the left and one to the right. The door on the left couldn't be opened due to the deadbolt being broken, so Billy went through the door on the right.

The room he stepped into was what looked to be a miniaturized study, a bookshelf full of books on his left with a First Aid Spray sitting on an empty shelf, a desk with a candelabrum, and a window. The window was locked up tight, so the dark brunette male grabbed the First Aid Spray and walked over to the desk while clutching the healing item in his hand. On the desk were a few books and the aforementioned candelabrum, a couple boxes of shotgun shells sitting on the floor. Billy reloaded his shotgun with a box of shells and left the other alone for later as he left the room.

Upon exiting the room and letting the door close quietly behind him, the dark brunette male heard a loud screech echo throughout the church. Billy looked up and saw that a huge bat had flown in through a hole in the roof, the creature obviously an Umbrella experiment, if its' size was anything to go by. The dark brunette male aimed his shotgun at the creature and started shooting at it, the bat calling smaller bats with another loud screech; the smaller ones had managed to leave small scratches on his arms while Billy fought them off. After getting them to flee, the large bat then swooped down towards him and picked him up in its' claws. The large talons were very sharp and dug into the skin deep enough to draw blood as Billy cried out in pain while aiming his gun upwards, the dark brunette male firing until the creature dropped him onto the hardwood floors.

It took all of his bullets, but Billy had managed to kill the huge bat. The creature shuddered before exhaling one final time, the dark brunette male using the First Aid Spray on his open wounds and feeling the pain subside somewhat. Knowing he'd need more bullets, Billy went into the small study and reloaded his shotgun before stepping out into the church again.

His shoulders were still sore from the claws digging into them, the holes having yet to close as he looked up and found the hole in the ceiling the now dead bat had used to enter the church. Billy then removed the Hookshot from the steel rope holding it to his body and used it to climb up to the roof of the church, the dark brunette male resecuring it to his back with the steel rope. There was nothing up here except a ladder leading down off of the building, Billy going down the ladder while being mindful of his still aching shoulders.

The area was actually near the gate-like door with a power circuit off to the left, the dark brunette male lifting the switch and unknowingly supplying power to the elevator. Billy then made his way towards the gate-like door and opened it from his side, Rebecca reuniting with him when she heard the gate-like door open and close. She saw the deep holes in her partner's shoulders and asked him if he was alright, to which he reassured her that he was as they both entered the elevator after noticing the power was restored to it.

The two partners descended into the next area, both of them hoping this would be the last of Umbrella's nightmares, but also knowing that it was far from over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Phew, finally done! Next chapter will be up soon.


	13. Hope Fades Away

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Well, I've reached Ch.13, and I'm impressed with how far I've brought this story. I'm not sure how much longer this fic will be, but I'm gonna try to wrap it up sometime soon.

 **Ch.13- Hope Fades Away**

The elevator stopped after a couple minutes and the doors opened, a staircase blocked by huge pieces of concrete covering them off to the left and a wall too high to climb right in front of them. There was a door to the left closest to the high wall, so the two partners went through it and found themselves in a large room. It had off cream tiles with intricate curling designs laid into the tiles and a book shelf set against each wall. Up ahead, the room split into an area to the left and one to the right. The leftside area had a small table and a bookshelf, the path going down towards another split off area and the desk held a piece of paper on it. Deciding that it could contain important information, the two partners read over it quickly and filed away the information for later, Billy placing it back down on the desk.

The further ahead leftside area contained a desk against a wall and marble busts of Marcus carved into the walls and a hole in the ceiling, Billy using the Hookshot to go up to the floor above the one they were currently on as he unhooked it from the steel rope and pulled himself upwards with the device. Rebecca watched her partner disappear up through the hole in the ceiling, the brunette Medic deciding to look around the rightside area while she waited.

Billy, on his part, found himself in a room containing many jars of leeches and other creatures floating in formaldehyde solutions lining the shelves around him. Fortunately for him, he only encountered a few zombies and he killed them with a couple well placed headshots. There were also large containers with other experiments inside them, but the dark brunette male ignored them in favor of grabbing the Laboratory Map on a wall near a door at the end of the room on his right. Billy folded the map and placed it into his back right pocket as he cautiously opened the door, the dark brunette male holding his gun up near his head so he could take out any monsters waiting on the other side as quickly as possible.

To his relief, and his surprise, Billy found himself on the top of the high wall they'd encountered earlier. The dark brunette male saw a door to his immediate right, but it was locked when he tried opening it. There were two other doors down the same hallway, one to the right and the other was straight ahead. He tried the door on the right and found it to be unlocked, an empty room greeting him; there was a closed off room that was probably locked, a desk with a typewriter, and some empty bottles and a gas can. Billy made at least 4 Molotov Cocktails with those bottles and the gasoline, the weapons set down to be used later.

The dark brunette male then left the room and tried the door at the end of the hall, the door opening noisily from the rusted hinges being used again after so many years. Whatever was inside the room, Billy would take it out just like he did all the others before it as he headed inside.

(In Raccoon City)

Leon had been shocked to find what appeared to be zombies as he ran from them down an alleyway, the dirty blonde male scared shitless but also trying to be brave as he came face-to-face with a girl. He held his gun up to her, but when she didn't start trying to attack him, he lowered it…but when he saw another of those things, he raised it again.

"Wait! Don't shoot!"

"Get down!"

The girl ducked and the dirty blonde male shot the monster in the head, both of them relieved when it fell to the ground and didn't get back up. The girl looked at the creature and felt sick seeing something that looked like it came out of a nightmare, but her attention was redirected at the man speaking to her.

"We can't stay here. Head to the Police Station, it'll be a lot safer."

The two survivors ran out of the alley, more of those creatures starting to hobble towards them when the dirty blonde male saw a police car a little further ahead.

"There!" Leon said as he and the girl ran towards it, both of them getting inside and yanking the doors shut before they could be attacked by the monsters coming towards them. The dirty blonde male found the car keys already in the ignition, Leon starting the car immediately as he spoke to his female companion.

"Buckle up."

"Okay." The girl said as she made sure she was buckled in, her male companion slamming his foot down on the gas pedal and peeling out of there. A few minutes later, she started speaking in a semi calm vocal tone.

"What the hell's going on? I arrived here in town, and the whole place went insane!"

"Shit! The radio's out!" the dirty blonde male said as he sighed loudly, the girl taking this chance to look at him. She saw he was wearing an RPD uniform, which meant he was a policeman.

"You're a cop, right?"

"Yeah. First day on the job…great, huh?" Leon said as he kept his foot on the gas pedal, his gaze drifting to the girl sitting next to him. She had shoulder length red-brown hair and blue eyes, pale tan skin and looked like she was about to throw up from what she'd just seen. She was wearing a pair of skin tight black spandex shorts that stopped halfway down the top of her legs, a black skin tight spandex short sleeved shirt, a bright pink sleeveless vest and bright pink short shorts with brown shoes. Deciding that an introduction was in order, the dirty blonde male cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name's Leon Kennedy. Nice to meet you."

"Mine's Claire. Claire Redfield. I came here to find my brother, Chris."

Leon nodded as he turned a corner, the police car still moving fast down the road as a semi truck followed behind it.

"Hey, could you open the glove box?"

"Sure." Claire said as she opened up the glove box in front of her, a 9mm handgun sitting right in front of her.

"There's a gun inside."

"Better take it with you." Leon said as he watched Claire hold up the gun and inspect it, a zombie that neither of them even knew was in the car lunging forward and trying to bite them. Leon fought off the monster as best he could when he slammed right into a speed bump in front of a wall, the creature getting propelled through the windshield and cracking its' neck on impact with the wall. Seeing that the creature wasn't gonna get up again, Leon looked at Claire and spoke to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Still in one piece."

The redheaded-brunette female gasped when she saw a semi truck barreling towards them, the huge vehicle gaining speed as it swerved.

"Hey, that maniac's gonna ram us!" the dirty blonde male said as he jumped out of the car and took off, Claire doing the same as the police car was destroyed by the semi truck, which burst into flames not even a minute later. The two companions were divided by the huge wall of flames, Leon calling out to the girl.

"Claire!"

"Leon?"

"I'm okay. Head to the Station; I'll meet you there!"

"Okay!"

The redheaded-brunette girl and dirty blonde man each began heading to the Raccoon Police Station, their own nightmares only just beginning.

(With Billy and Rebecca)

After creating the Stripping Agent by mixing the green chemical and a red chemical, the brunette Medic had finally reunited with Billy and was ecstatic over the fact that he'd managed to find an aerial cable car that would get them further into the Facility. Before the two of them could revel in the good news, one of those monkey BOWs came out of nowhere and had a scuffle with the dark brunette male…both of them falling over the edge of the railing.

"Billy!" Rebecca screamed as her partner disappeared into the darkness, leaving her alone to fight the humanoid leech that showed up looking for an easy meal. The brunette Medic opened fire on the monster and ran off before it exploded, Rebecca opening the door of the cable car and finding it empty.

The brunette Medic found a soldier's corpse sitting on a bench and propped up against the leftside wall, her gun trained on it and her eyes watching for any sudden movements. When it didn't even so much as breathe, Rebecca lowered her handgun and examined the corpse; she found a Magnum on the corpse's person, the body being so decayed that decomposition had worn nearly all the skin off the bones. Knowing that Billy could be anywhere still in the underground area, the brunette Medic walked over towards the front console of the cable car.

She looked down and saw a red handled lever, Rebecca throwing it forward and feeling the cable car thrum to life. The aerial vehicle then started moving forward at a fair pace, the brunette Medic praying that her partner was alive as she watched the walls turn from steel and concrete to soft stone and concrete with metal piping lining the walls, Edison bulb lamps in the ceiling lighting the tunnel.

The trip from one end of the tunnel to the other took about 15 minutes, the aerial cable car stopping at a station similar to the one it'd left from. Exiting the cable car with her handgun raised, she held it in front of her as she looked out into the area the cable car had stopped at, relief filling her at finding nothing else there except a few green herbs and skittering roaches.

Dread filled her again as she made up more green herb medicine and filled the empty syringes, the brunette Medic heading up the steps and opening the rusted metal door in front of her…the hinges creaking very loudly from having never been opened for a long time as she swallowed the lump in her throat and walked through the door.

It took her half an hour to dredge through the building complex while solving puzzles, finding and using keys and other items, and killing more monsters when she found Billy propped up against a rock in the middle of a fast moving river, the water's current most likely being very strong as she called out to him. Her relief turned to horror at the large dark shape moving around in the water with him, which seemed to be amphibian in origin, and then the horror turned to anguish as she watched Billy get swept off the rock and down a tunnel opening…the dark haired male disappearing from her sight once again.

Relieved that he was still alive, Rebecca pulled out the map she picked up earlier and began navigating her way through the underground area as quickly as she could so that she'd be able to help her partner.

Rebecca had somehow ended up down even further underground and was in what appeared to be a security area, the brunette Medic turning at the sound of the elevator opening behind her. She had her gun pointed and ready to fire at whatever had come out of the elevator, but lowered it upon seeing the familiar face of Enrico, her Captain that she hadn't seen in nearly 3 days.

"Captain…? You're alive!"

Relieved to see at least one member of his team alive, Enrico lowered his gun and started assessing the younger girl for any outward injuries. He was glad to see that she had none, which meant her survival training skills were being put to good use.

"Are you okay, Rebecca?"

"Yes, Sir. But…where is everyone else?"

"They should have arrived here before me. Haven't you seen any of them?"

"Aside from Edward, who is…dead, no I haven't Sir. I'm sorry."

Enrico sighed heavily, the news not being what he wanted to hear but there wasn't much else he could do at the moment.

"That's very unfortunate. But at least you're still alive and otherwise uninjured. Anyway, if we go straight from here, we should arrive at an old Mansion that Umbrella uses for research. Come on, Rebecca, let's go."

Ordinarily, the brunette Medic would follow right behind her dark haired Captain, but she couldn't…not without Billy, at least.

"Wait…I've got to find Billy."

At hearing the name of the man they were trying to stay away from, the dark haired Bravo Team Captain turned to look at his young team member with a surprised expression.

"Billy Coen? You mean to tell me that you found that criminal?"

"Yes, but we got separated, and-"

"There's no point in worrying about him now. Alone, in a place like this filled with monstrous creatures, he won't make it out alive. Now let's get out of here."

Enrico was expecting the brunette Medic to agree with him and follow after him, but was again surprised when she spoke up about Coen; this time, though, her tone was pleading…much like how one would talk about a cherished comrade.

"Sir, please…I've got to find him. He's actually really helpful, and has saved my life more than once during our time together. I trust him, Sir, and that trust has paid off. It's gotten us this far, and I know that that trust will help us make it out of here alive. I promise that I'll catch up with you, Captain, but please let me find Billy. I won't leave without him."

The dark haired Bravo Team Captain could see that she was not going to be dissuaded from finding the missing criminal, a sigh escaping his parted lips.

"Alright. Just be careful."

"Yes Sir." Rebecca said as she watched her Captain walk off, the brunette Medic completely unaware of the fact that she would never see her Captain again after this moment, that this was the very last conversation she'd ever have with the man who treated her like family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Finally done with this chapter. Next one will be ready soon.


	14. Reunited

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: I am on a roll with these chapters, they just keep coming! At this rate, I'll be done with this story soon. But, enough about my troubles, time to complete yet another chapter.

 **Ch.14- Reunited**

After the conversation she had with Enrico, Rebecca exhaled and looked around to see if she could find anything useful. All she managed to obtain was a key to an elevator, which didn't work for the one behind her. Sighing, the brunette Medic trotted across the huge turntable and found an elevator at the end of said huge turntable; beyond it was a wall covered with debris that had most likely crushed it, her attention going back to the elevator. Noticing a keyhole in the panel, Rebecca inserted the key and turned it, the transportation machine thrumming to life slowly.

After waiting around for about 5 minutes, the yellow light on the elevator turned green and the doors opened, the brunette Medic stepping inside and watching the doors close in front of her with a loud thud. Her eyes roamed over the 4 buttons set into the panel, labeled Lvl.1-4. She saw that she was currently on Lvl.3, but knew that Billy had most likely ended up further underground so she pressed the Lvl.4 button…the elevator taking her down a floor and the camera watching her.

(With Marcus)

The brunette male laughed lightly as he watched the girl in the elevator tremble slightly, most likely out of repressed fear, as leeches crawled across the screen…some of them crawling all over him.

"Playtime is over, little girl. You and your friends no longer amuse me; good riddance. Now, nothing will stop me from getting my revenge."

The leeches knew that their time was drawing near. Soon, they and their Queen would rule over everything, and they all squealed in anticipation for what was to come very soon.

(With Enrico)

The dark brunette Bravo Team Captain had managed to escape from the facility with only a few scratches on his body, mostly his arms and a few on his face. He'd had a run-in with a nasty creature known as the Proto Tyrant, the creature not going down easily until he'd used up all his ammo. He'd gotten more, but it was only enough to get him out of the facility and into the woods, the feral creatures roaming it chasing him through the trees. Enrico had somehow gotten to the mansion in the woods without being attacked by those feral monsters, the dark brunette Bravo Team Captain slumped against the double doors and collecting himself before standing up and exploring the mansion.

(With Rebecca)

The brunette Medic got off the elevator after the doors opened, said doors closing loudly behind her as she held her weapon at the ready. Rebecca found herself standing on a thin metal walkway surrounded by roaring water, a pair of double doors straight ahead. Cautiously opening them, the brunette Medic stepped into an empty hallway that had a small lift and a room off to the far right. The room turned out to be a control room, Rebecca finding handgun ammo and a control panel with a display containing 22 blinking red lights and a series of buttons.

A message was displayed upon the panel, which the brunette Medic read quietly to herself.

"Dam Area Supply Panel. Designate a Point to Receive Power. Power can be supplied to any Location up to 2 Points away."

"Well, better get started."

It took her all of 15 minutes to finally get power fully supplied to the areas designated by the now green blinking lights, Rebecca leaving the room and taking the lift down to the basement. The familiar moaning of zombies drew her attention and she took all three of them out with well placed headshots, one of them taking more than a couple shots to kill. The area she was in had a locker that was rusted shut, old computer towers stretching from floor to ceiling, a control panel with rotating fans above it, and a metal door off to the right. Rebecca couldn't find anything useful at the moment, so she went through the metal door on her right.

It led into a hallway with cobwebs on the ceiling, a humanoid leech rushing past her and never noticing her there, the monster obviously having somewhere else in mind if it didn't even stop to attack her. The brunette Medic was actually glad it hadn't noticed her as she turned a lefthand corner and was facing a short hallway. There were two doors, one on the right that was locked and one straight ahead; Rebecca went through the door straight ahead, the room beyond it being some sort of breakroom with a pool table and a bar with a flight of stairs leading downwards. She quickly took out the lone zombie shuffling around, Rebecca going down the stairs and finding a huge machine at the bottom.

It looked like one of those construction grade forklifts with heavy crates sitting on it, rushing water nearby and dirt beneath her feet. There was a door off to the far left, Rebecca having to run around the forklift to find it set into the stone wall, the brunette Medic grabbing the handle and pushing the door open carefully with her gun ready.

The room was empty aside from a box of shotgun shells, an ink ribbon, and a circular shaft lift with a control panel accessible by the small set of steps leading up to it. Ignoring all of this, the brunette Medic went through the only other door in the room, which put her at the top of a flight of metal stairs. Running down them and stepping on already dead leeches, Rebecca found a door and opened it…a metal walkway with water flowing beneath it lying before her. The brunette Medic heard groaning in the room and raised her gun, thinking that it was a zombie but not hearing the shuffling of feet.

Her eyes trailed around the room and landed upon her partner, Billy Coen, unconscious and soaked through his clothes. Water was covering his skin and he was barely breathing, Rebecca placing her gun back on her hips and helping him sit up, the dark brunette male groaning as the brunette Medic used the Heimlich on him to get him to breathe again.

"Come on, Billy. Don't give up; you haven't yet, so don't start now. Breathe!" Rebecca said as she kept using the Heimlich until the dark brunette male started coughing up water, his lungs heaving with exertion and much needed air as Billy kept coughing up water until he was breathing somewhat normally again.

Blinking the water out of his eyes, his cold skin made contact with the warm skin of someone holding him, his bleary gaze going up and seeing Rebecca looking at him with relief. The dark brunette male cleared his throat before speaking, his vocal cords still sore from screaming for help about half an hour ago.

"Rebecca? Where…the hell am I?"

"Looks like we're near an underground dam or pool, but you're safe now."

The dark brunette male nodded as he exhaled shakily, his body cold from the frigid water he was battered around by for 30 minutes before it slowed down and he'd ended up where Rebecca had found him.

"Are you okay?"

"Aside from being cold, wet, and tired, yeah. I'm alright."

"Good." The brunette Medic said as she noticed her partner looking at something but could tell that he was having a hard time seeing from water being in his eyes, Rebecca pulling out some medical gauze from her medpack and giving it to Billy. He gratefully took it and used it to wipe the water from around his eyes and could focus his vision a little better, the two partners seeing piles of bones lying around…the skin and muscle being completely gone from them.

"Oh my god…what happened to them? What could've done this?"

The dark brunette male groaned as he sat up and started talking again.

"They must've been used as…test subjects in Marcus' research. He must've kept…messing around with the mother virus."

Noticing the look on her partner's face, he was most likely reliving a horrible memory as she helped him to his feet and they left the room. Rebecca took her time so that her partner could get his own strength back, which didn't take too long, as Billy pulled out his gun and resecured the Hookshot to his back…the device somehow having survived the watery trip he'd taken.

The two partners went through the only door in the room with them, the same one Rebecca had gone through, and made their way back up the stairs before anymore unwanted company showed up looking for an easy meal.

(45 minutes later)

The two partners had managed to find quite a few useful items, such as another chemical for Rebecca's mixing set, Billy having used the Hookshot one final time before leaving it behind for good. They also solved more puzzles and took down more monsters, including one called a Proto Tyrant, that had put up one hell of a fight before dying. They also saw that the leeches were becoming less focused on the two partners and more on getting somewhere quickly as they followed them and had ended up in front of a metal door, the last key they'd used and their weapons ready for whatever awaited them as the leeches used a hole on the wall next to the door to get into the room.

The map that Rebecca had picked up earlier had saved them hours of wandering around for no reason, the dark brunette male and brunette Medic nodding at each other in understanding that whatever was on the other side of this door would be their final obstacle. They'd conquered others before it together, and they'd conquer this one together too.

And afterwards, they'd finally be free as Billy opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Well, one or two chapters left until the end. I'm glad everyone has liked it so far, but I shall not disappoint you and give you guys a kickass ending.


	15. Final Showdown & Freedom At Last

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Well, this will be the next to last time you'll see this, maybe. Depends on how I wrap up the end of this chapter, so be prepared for maybe another chapter.

 **Ch.15- Final Showdown & Freedom At Last**

Billy and Rebecca found themselves in a hallway lit by a brightly burning furnace, the large fire inside the metal machine lighting up the room like a beacon that could be seen for miles around. Leeches were crawling around the entire room, some on the floor but most of them were on the ceiling and metal bridge above their heads as the two partners walked through the room with weapons held ready to attack the first monster that came at them.

The sound of footsteps above them made Billy and Rebecca look up, the man they'd seen out in the rain while onboard the _Ecliptic Express_ addressing them with a smooth and clear voice.

"Welcome, young ones. So glad you've joined the party; you're the Guests of Honor. After all, it's _your_ wake." The man said as he laughed, the dark brunette male angry as he spoke in a demanding tone that left little to no room for arguing.

"Enough! Who the hell are you?!"

The man stopped laughing and had instead changed his body into its' true form, which was the man in the painting from the Research Center.

Both partners were looking at the supposedly deceased Dr. James Cromwell Marcus.

"Dr. Marcus?!"

"No! It can't be…what's going on?"

Dr. Marcus, who was alive thanks to the leeches, laughed a short barking laugh before he spoke to the two youngsters in his lair.

"10 years ago, you see…Ozwell Spencer had found out of my research, my progress with the Progenitor Virus, and how I'd kept everything from him. How I'd kept it all to myself, so he had me assassinated."

(Flashback to 10 years ago, Marcus' Lab, Normal P.O.V.)

 _Dr. Marcus was just going about his usual routine of experimenting on his beloved 'children', the leeches knowing innately that he would never purposefully hurt them, as he injected them with another treatment of Progenitor Virus. He would've kept up this same schedule all day long had it not been for the door to his office being kicked open, his attention drawn to the ones who'd broken in._

 _The last thing he remembered happening was being shot at multiple times and falling to the ground on his back, two familiar figures stepping into the room and looking down at him. They were both blonde males, one having slicked back hair and wearing sunglasses, the other had short dirty blonde hair and slate grey eyes, both men wearing white lab coats._

 _As he lay gasping for air, his life ebbing away, Marcus could barely register what they were saying to him._

" _Aww…time to die, Doctor." The sunglasses wearing blonde male said in a mock pity tone, a wry smile on his face._

" _I will take over your research." The other, younger male said before laughing at Marcus as he felt himself dying._

 _The last thing he'd done was speak to them in a raspy tone, his body starting to shut down from the fatal wounds inflicted upon it._

" _W-Wesker…Birkin…" Marcus croaked out with his final breath, the life leaving his body and he went still._

" _Quite a shame. If he hadn't been so greedy, he would've lived another few years."_

" _So…what should we do with the body?" Birkin remarked, his gaze straying to his lover's as the blue eyed blonde male then spoke to the soldiers who'd killed the older man._

" _Dispose of him."_

 _The two soldiers nodded and grabbed the body, both of them throwing it into the water below…none of them ever noticing that all the leeches had followed after the corpse that would soon be their new home._

(End Flashback)

"However, something wondrous happened."

The two partners had still kept their guard up and listened to Marcus continue explaining everything to them.

"It took the Virus inside of my Queen years to procreate…my new life."

(Resume Flashback)

 _The Queen Leech and her countless spawn had settled inside and around their former caretaker, the once dead Dr. Marcus alive again as his body morphed into a much younger form…one that would never be suspected as they all left their old life behind._

 _One way or another, Umbrella would pay for what it'd done to them._

(End Flashback [again])

Marcus had once again resumed his younger form, the body providing him with much greater stamina and control over the leeches…or so he thought.

"I…live. Now, I will have my revenge on Umbrella, and the world will burn in an inferno of hate!"

As Marcus laughed confidently, or insanely, the two partners felt anger well up inside of them. He'd killed so many people, hurt so many animals, and caused so much chaos…just so he could get revenge? It was enough to make one sick, and the two partners had had enough.

"You'll pay for what you've done, you fucking monster!" Billy said as he tightened his grip on his gun, the dark brunette male's body shaking with rage as he shot Marcus a glare.

Marcus just looked down at the two beneath him and spoke to them.

"We'll see which one of us is gonna die!" Marcus said as he kept laughing, but soon that laughter turned into gasping and gagging as leeches began pouring out of his mouth.

Billy and Rebecca just watched with a small sense of satisfaction as Marcus was overwhelmed by the leeches coming out of him, the foolish old man never even once suspecting that the only reason they'd brought him back was to use him for their own ends as Marcus died again for the last time…his body transforming into that of the Virus powered Queen Leech.

Her 'skin' was cornflower blue and red, her eyes nearly nonexistent, as she jumped down to confront Billy and Rebecca.

"You ready for this, Rebecca?"

"Yes, Billy. Let's finish this and get out of here."

The two partners nodded at each other as they opened fire on the Queen for at least 10 minutes, the Queen falling to her knees and vomiting up two keys before hunching over and hitting the ground. The two partners knew this was far from over, so they grabbed the slime covered keys and wiped them off before booking it to the nearest door. Billy opened the door and ushered the brunette Medic through, the dark brunette male following behind her and shutting the door.

(With Birkin)

After making sure everything was in order, William Birkin activated the self-destruct system that Umbrella had in place at all of their facilities. Knowing he only had so much time before the whole place exploded into rubble and dust, the dirty blonde scientist left the facility and took his car to rendezvous with his sister Annette at the Raccoon City Facility.

He was inwardly excited not only to be getting back to work on the G Virus, but also to see his sister, lover, and daughter Sherry again as the car sped away from the doomed Facility.

(With Billy and Rebecca)

The two partners had found a lift that would take them up to the top of the room they were in, Billy throwing the lever and watching as it took them up at a pace that was only a little faster than a car going 20 mph. As they rode the lift up, the sound of loud banging reached their ears, Rebecca looking down and gasping.

"Billy!"

The dark brunette male looked down at his partner's surprised reaction, his eyes seeing the same thing she was looking at.

"It's the Queen! I knew that bitch wouldn't go down easily."

As they watched her start climbing towards them, first slowly then gaining speed little by little, an announcement rang out through the room loud enough for them to hear. It was the mechanical voice of a woman, the message simple but filling them with dread nonetheless.

'The self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel evacuate immediately. Repeat-'

"Who activated the self-destruct?"

Billy threw the switch but the lift wasn't going any faster, frustration in his voice as he growled.

"Come on! Can't this damn thing move any faster?!"

"Billy, she's coming up fast!"

True to what she'd said, the Queen Leech was indeed running towards them now, the shaft shaking with her heavy steps.

"Brace yourself, Rebecca!"

The two partners barely had time to grab hold of the railing before the Queen made high speed contact with it, her body pushing it up like a rocket hitting a breakable wall. The force of impact caused the lift to go flying, Billy and Rebecca being thrown from it and onto the ground as the Queen Leech tore through it with brute force; the two partners began backing up with their weapons ready, the Queen Leech advancing on them but hissing in pain when her 'skin' made contact with the sunlight streaming through an opening in the ceiling and backing off into the darkness again.

"Billy! It can't handle sunlight. We need to open the windows!"

Seeing the sunlight's effects on the Queen and knowing what Rebecca had planned, the dark brunette male nodded.

"I'm on it! You work on the windows! I'll use my charm to distract Her Majesty!" the dark brunette male began shooting at the Queen Leech, Rebecca looking around the room and finding a valve that would open the 'windows'. She found 3 more but after turning the fourth one, heard Billy groan in pain as he was hit with a tentacle that'd sprouted from the Queen's back.

The brunette Medic had tried to help her partner, but was thrown back by another tentacle; when she landed near some barrels, something shiny caught her attention and her gaze landed on a Magnum Revolver. Feeling hope rise up inside her, Rebecca checked the gun and found that it was fully loaded as she called to her partner.

"Billy!"

The dark brunette male looked over to see Rebecca throwing what looked like a Magnum Revolver at him.

"Catch!"

Billy grabbed the gun as soon as it got within range, the weight of it giving him renewed strength as he checked to see if it had any bullets. To his immense relief, it was fully loaded with 6 bullets. A smile worked its' way onto the dark brunette male's face as he watched the sunlight streaming brightly onto the Queen. She was screeching in pain as her body burned from the harsh heat, Billy aiming the gun at her and speaking to her.

"Hey! Queenie!"

The Queen Leech looked over at the dark brunette male and let out a squeak of curiosity, the weapon he was holding trained on her as he spoke to her for what would be the last time.

"Feast on this!" Billy said as he fired off all 6 bullets, the last one splitting her apart from the middle and sending the dying pieces into the rising fire of the bombs detonating inside the Facility. Tossing the empty gun aside, the two partners found an elevator that would take them out of the exploding building and they both started running through the sunlit forest as soon as the doors opened.

The Facility exploded behind them, the two partners slowing down to breathe after they were far away from it.

Billy and Rebecca had finally escaped the nightmare that was the Umbrella Research Center, and they'd finally gotten their freedom back after 4 days of being stuck under Umbrella's thumb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Well, one final chapter, and the story shall end.


	16. Epilogue- Saying Goodbye

**Give Me Freedom (a 'Resident Evil 0' fic)**

Disc.: Only Capcom can claim ownership of this wonderful game series, so that means I can only borrow it for the purpose of writing stories.

A/N: Well, we're here…we've reached the end of the story. Only one chapter left until the book on this is closed and the last sequel can begin, then my Resident Evil yaoi series will be over with for good. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it from start to finish.

 **Ch.16(Epilogue)- Saying Goodbye**

The two partners reveled in the sunlight, their nightmare over for the time being. The two of them were exhausted and Billy had some acid burns from the Queen Leech attacking him repeatedly, Rebecca treating them as best she could with what she had. The brunette Medic and dark brunette male just let the peace settle over them for a few minutes as Billy had managed to remove the handcuffs from his wrists, a smile on his face as he threw them away into the forest never to be seen again. Rebecca then looked down at the bottom of the tall cliff they were on and saw a huge house sitting in the middle of the woods.

"Rebecca?"

The dark brunette male's gaze landed on the same house his partner was staring at, his dark grey eyes taking in the beauty of the house.

"That must be the old Mansion that Enrico was talking about."

"Enrico?"

"He's my Captain. I hope he made it out alive."

"If he's _your_ Captain, he did."

The two shared a laugh before silence fell between them, Billy wondering what else could be said before the brunette Medic reached down and took his dogtags, Rebecca holding them as she spoke up again.

"I guess…it's time to say goodbye. People are waiting for me."

"Rebecca…" the dark brunette male felt sadness well up inside him as he looked at the girl who'd risked her life for him on more than a few occasions, at how strong she'd become, and how much older she looked for surviving such a nightmare that would probably follow both of them for the rest of their lives. He watched Rebecca as she placed the dogtags around her neck, her next words making him feel like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Officially, Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead."

"Yeah…guess I'm just a zombie now." The dark brunette male said jokingly as the brunette Medic gave him a military salute, Billy returning the gesture and holding it as she rescinded hers and walked off towards the woods. Billy knew that most likely, he'd never see her again, but was surprised when she tossed her mixing set to him…the little red box landing at his feet.

He bent down to pick it up and saw that she was gone by the time he stood back up again, the brunette Medic having given him more than just a gift.

She'd given him his life back, his freedom, and that was something he would never forget for as long as he lived.

"Thank you…Rebecca Chambers." Billy said as he held the mixing set in one hand and gave her a thumbs up with the other hand, a happy smile on his face as he walked off towards another section of the forest. Managing to climb down the hill, the dark brunette male saw that soon it was nightfall; Billy kept walking and had even started running after the sun went down, the dark brunette male having ended up in Raccoon City.

Billy knew that it wasn't safe to be out in the open, especially since the city was crawling with zombies, so he made his way towards the Police Station after glancing at a map he found on a bus. After 20 minutes, the dark brunette male found himself aiding someone who would change his life, in a way he would never know at the time.

Billy Coen had the strange luck of providing help to a dirty blonde male named Leon Scott Kennedy, and their meeting would change both of their lives forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it. That's the end. The walkthrough I used for this fic was posted on YouTube by someone named TheInnocentSinful, and I wanna thank them for providing it to help me write this fic from start to finish. I also wanna thank those who have read the story, you guys and your great reviews are what inspired me to keep going with this project. I also wanna thank CAPCOM for this wonderful series, you guys are so awesome! There will be one last story in this RE yaoi series, and it will begin production very soon. Until then, see you around.


End file.
